Love Me Not
by xXUnknown-DestinyXx
Summary: Amy and Sonic have hated each other for quite too long. When they have to share a room in Tails' summer house, courtesy of Knuckles, love begins to blossom. But, all hell breaks loose when Sally comes into the picture...again. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Me- Hello guys and welcome to my very first Sonamy story! Oh, how I love Sonamy!**

**Sonic- More Sonamy?**

**Tails- Yes!**

**Sonic- No! I can't do this!**

**Knuckles- Yes, you can! *whacks Sonic on the back***

**Sonic- *coughs a little bit***

**Me and Rouge- *sweat drops* ...**

**Rouge- Don't hit him so hard, Knuckies.**

**Knuckles- *pouts* Don't order me around!**

**Me- *sighs***

**Cream- Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me- And on with the story!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Life can't just get any better, now can it? You know how me and Sonic are best friends, right? Well, that all changed today at lunch. Sonic really had to go to the bathroom and I really didn't believe him, since he was talking to Sally Acorn in Homeroom. *scoffs* Oh, how I hate her...Anyway, back to the story. So, I excused myself so that I could go see what was going on. Truth is, I had asked Sonic during PE if I could talk to him after school today. I had fallen in love with him and wanted to tell him in person and privately so that I won't get interupted. I tried to tell him the day before at lunch but, Sally just had to butt in and say that she really needed to talk to Sonic. Okay, I'm really getting distracted. So, I walked out of the cafeteria and walked past the lockers. I finally reached the bathroom and heard smooching noises. Being the curious girl I am, I looked around the corner and wished I hadn't. Sonic was kissing Sally with her hands in his deep blue quills and his hands around her waist. I was so sad that I ran away crying. I told Cream the whole story and she tried her best to comfort me. When we walked home after school, he wanted to know what I planned on telling him. Then, memories of him kissing Sally flooded back into my mind. I got angry at him, yelled at him about what I saw, and tried to run off. But, Sonic had grabbed me by the wrist and tried to kiss me! I was too shocked. So, I pushed him away and ran off. After that, I hated Sonic and Sonic kept his distance, showing a sign that he hated me too. Let's just say that my life is gonna be like a rollercoaster._

_~ Amy Rose [^_^]_

"Amy! You're gonna miss first period!" Cream yelled.

I sighed, closing my diary shut and headed out the door. (A/N: This diary entry was written seven years ago.)

I'm nineteen and it has been seven years since the incident with Sally and Sonic. I was wearing a red over-the-shoulder top with washed out skinny jeans and white go go boots. My shoulder length quills were curled.

"Man, and I thought that you were never gonna stop looking at your diary." Rouge stated, looking at herself in the compact mirror and applying more lip gloss to her lips.

Rouge was wearing a black tube top with a white jeans jacket over it with a jeans skirt that reached her knees and red wedges. Her shoulder length snow white hair was straightened, considering the fact that her hair is naturally curly, and had her bangs in her eyes.

She smiled at herself.

"Do I look pretty or what?" she asked her reflection.

Cream rolled her eyes at Rouge.

"All she ever cares about is how she looks..." Cream trailed off.

Cream was wearing a blue summer dress that reached her knees with a black cardigan and white flats.

"Well, maybe she wants to look good for Knuckles..." I whispered to Cream.

Cream giggled while Rouge blushed furiously.

"Well, what about you, Cream? I mean, you wore that dress because you know how Tails likes the color blue." Rouge pointed.

Cream gasped in shock.

"W-well, I don't wear as much perfume and makeup as you!" Cream stated.

I sighed.

"Okay, guys. That's enough." a voice said.

We turned around and saw Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Blaze heading our way.

"You know that I can hear you guys squabbling from down the hall, right?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge blushed.

"Well..." she trailed off.

Knuckles began getting nervous.

"Rouge, you look beautiful today..." he trailed off.

"You think so?" Rouge asked.

Silver sweat dropped and looked at his watch.

"Holy shit! We're going to be late!" Silver hissed.

I slapped my forehead.

"We gotta get going!" I told them as we all raced off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>~In photography class~<strong>

* * *

><p>Me, Rouge, and Silver ran into class, panting.<p>

Miss Haysfield, a red cat, looked at us from behind her attendance sheet.

"You three are late." she stated.

"Sorry." Silver said.

Somebody began snickering.

I looked around and glared at a certain blue hedgehog that was sitting next to none other than Sally Acorn.

He smirked at me before going back to flirting with Sally.

Rouge looked like she wanted to barf at the sight. She knew that I still loved him after seven years and she wanted to beat Sonic into a pulp. Literally.

"It doesn't matter now. Sit." Miss Haysfield commanded.

We sat down in our seats.

"Okay. Class, I have an assignment for you." Miss Hayfields said.

Sonic yawned.

"Can you just get to the case? I really want to know what this assignment is." Sonic stated.

Miss Haysfield glared at him.

"Anyway, since our two week winter vacation is arriving in two days, I've decided to give you guys an assignment." Miss Hayfields began.

Some of the kids began groaning at the thought of having homework over break.

"But, it's a fun assignment. When you guys go on vacation, I want you guys to take 270 pictures of the things you did. You guys will work in groups of four. Now, get into your groups of four." Miss Hayfields said before going to her desk to eat more Swiss chocolate.

Me, Rouge, and Silver were already considering asking shy Cosmo to be in our group, but a certain hedgehog walked up to us.

"Since Sally's already with her group, can I be in your group?" Sonic asked.

My eyes widened.

"Hell no..." I whispered to Rouge.

Rouge smirked while Silver felt uneasy.

"Hell yes." she whispered back to me.

I groaned, having a feeling that Rouge has something up her sleeve.

"Sure, Big Blue. We're all going to Tails' summer house in Spagonia, right?" Rouge asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, and I heard that it was on the beach." Sonic pointed out.

I groaned.

_"This is definetly going to be a freaky two weeks." _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- There! The prologue to Love Me Not!<strong>

**Amy- Geez, I must really hate Sonic...**

**Knuckles- What is Rouge up to?**

**Rouge- Don't worry, Knuckies. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Knuckles- ...**

**Blaze- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! :]**

**Knuckles- Cookies?**

**Me- What's so wrong about that?**

**Knuckles- Nothing...**

**Me- If you don't tell me, then I guess I'll have to tell Rouge your little secret...**

**Knuckles- YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Me- *sighs* Doesn't he see that I'm messing with him?**


	2. Spending Detention With Sonic

**Me- We're back with the next chapter for Love Me Not!**

**Amy- Why did Sonic have to be in my photography group?**

**Knuckles- And what is Rouge up to?**

**Rouge- *gets annoyed* CAN IT, KNUCKIES!**

**Knuckles- DO I LOOK LIKE A CAN TO YOU?**

**Sonic- No, more like a wuss.**

**Knuckles- EXCUSE ME?**

**Me- *sighs* Ai cairamba...**

**Amy- Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me- And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Can things get any worse? I mean, Sonic's in my photography group and Rouge has been acting strange...Anyway, Sonic was trying to flirt with me during the entire photography class, but I told him to stop. Silver was getting quite annoyed by it and all Rouge did was smirk. *sighs* What's her problem...Also, Sonic was acting like quite the pervert in swim class. Since we had free swim and the coach was in her office, Sonic tried sneaking up behind me, since he finally knew how to swim. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he tried to kiss my neck. I was kind of shocked and tried to pull away from him, but his hand landed on my breast, which made me scream. Now, I've got detention after school along with Sonic. *groans* Yippee..._

_~ Amy Rose [^_^]_

"What's that?" Sonic asked from out of nowhere.

I jolted.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Sonic? Aren't you suppsoed to be flirting with Sally?" I asked, since that was what he does for free period.

Sonic ignored me as he read my entry.

"Ah, I never knew that you thought about me so much. Pervert? Wow, I'm flattered." he told me.

I blushed furiously, realizing that he was reading my diary.

I clamped my diary shut, fearing that he might read more.

"Now, if you excuse me, you nosy hedgehog, I'm going to go find Cream and Tails." I said, getting up from my chair as I began to walk away.

Sonic grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards him.

"What are you doing? We're in a library!" I hissed.

"I don't care." he said as he began to lean in.

The closeness was too much to bear as I slapped him.

Espio peeked his head out of the sci-fi book he was reading.

"Don't you dare touch me." I hissed before running out of the library.

Sonic put his hand up to his now red muzzle.

"Man, she's gotten stronger." Sonic muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the Home Economics classroom ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran past the Home Economics room and saw Tails behind Crean with a hand around her waist and the other hand on her hand, helping her stir something inside a bowl.<p>

_"Aha! Found them!" _I thought to myself as I ran into the classroom.

"Hi, Amy!" Tails greeted, letting go of Cream.

"Is it just me, or is romance flying around in here?" I asked teasingly.

Cream and Tails both blushed.

"I was just trying to help her make macaroons." Tails said.

"Yes! So, don't think anything happened!" Cream stammered.

I spotted the purple mark on her neck.

"Oh, so am I supposed to believe that? Then, why is there a hickey on your neck?" I asked.

Cream's face turned into a red tomato.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Cream asked.

"Okay, we'll tell you the whole story later. What's up with you? You look angry." Tails said.

I sighed.

_"Tails knows me a bit too well..." _I thought to myself.

"Well, Sonic tried to kiss me in the library." I stated.

Cream gasped while Tails gripped the edge of the table.

"But why? We all know that he's being like a flirt around you, but why would he make a move like that?" Tails asked.

"I mean, he did that seven years ago. He should know by now that just one simple kiss will bring you back to him!" Cream pointed out.

I sighed.

"Did you hear what happened in swim class?" I asked.

"Huh?" Cream asked.

"Oh, I remember! Sonic tried to kiss Amy's neck and she tried to pull away from him, but his hand landed on her breast, and she screamed so loud that the coach got angry at her. When the coach saw Sonic's hand on Amy's breast, the coach was outraged and the coach gave both of them detention." Tails explained to Cream.

Cream's eyes widened.

"What? Now, that's just going just a tad bit too far!" Cream exclaimed.

The bell rang, signaling that free period was over.

"Come on, guys. Let's go to lunch." I said as we walked out of the home economics room.

"Okay, changing subject! So, where's this summer house?" Cream asked.

"It's in Spagonia. It's been in the family for generations." Tails explained.

"Wow..." I trailed off.

Blaze ran up to us.

"Guys, did you hear about what happened in swim class with Amy and Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"We already found out..." Tails trailed off.

"By yours truly." I finished Tails' sentence.

"I feel so sorry for you. I mean, you have to be in detention while we all get to go shopping!" Blaze said.

I sighed.

"Well, it's all Sonic's fault this mess even happened." I told Blaze.

"But still! He didn't have to do that!" Blaze pointed out.

We walked into the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Sonic will get his head in the right place sooner or later." Blaze said before going into the al a cart line. (A/N: I don't know how to spell al a cart, so yeah.)

I sighed as me, Tails, and Cream got in line.

We spotted Silver.

"Hey, Silver!" I waved.

Silver turned to look at us.

"Hey guys!" Silver replied.

Silver walked up to us.

"Did you see what Sonic's doing with Sally?" Silver asked.

"Let me guess...he's having sex with her in front of the whole school?" Tails asked sarcastically.

Cream gasped.

"Tails! Don't say such stuff like that!" Cream hissed before whacking Tails in the back of the head.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, what was Sonic doing with Sally?" I asked.

"Look behind you." Silver told me.

I turned around, but regretted it instantly.

Sonic was making out with Sally.

I turned away, seeing that it was my turn to order something.

"Cheeseburger with a ginger ale." I told the person.

The person nodded before getting me my cheeseburger and my ginger ale on a tray.

I walked over to where Knuckles was challenging Shadow to an arm wrestle.

But, as I passed by Sally's table, somebody stuck a foot out and I tripped.

I fell on my face, the tray skidding away from me.

Everyone began to laugh while tears were threatening to fall.

Cream gasped in shock, resting her tray on the table and running over to me.

"Amy, are you alright?" Cream asked.

I nodded, getting up.

But not before slipping on the ginger ale that I spilled.

Everyone began to laugh harder.

I tried to fight the urge to cry in front of everyone. Sonic had never seen me cry and I didn't want him to see me crying.

Cream saw that and got angry.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Cream yelled.

Everyone stopped. Cream has this very loud voice that can silence anything. It even silenced the mockingjays that were outside.

Cream walked over to Sally's table and Shadow ran over to me to see if I was alright.

"Who made her trip and fall? I know that it was from this table." Cream hissed menancingly, slamming her hand on the table and the other hand was on her jutted out hip.

Sally shakingly pointed at Sonic, who shot her a cheesy grin. But on the inside, he was silently pleading that Cream wouldn't break his limbs right then and there.

Cream gasped.

"I was expecting Mille to do so, but you Sonic? That's just- - -" Before Cream could kill Sonic, Jet pulled her away.

"Unbelieveable. Low. Stupid. Lame. How could you do that to Amy?" Jet asked.

"Well, isn't it fair that she hates me that I should be fighting back?" Sonic asked.

Shadow pushed Jet out of the way and pulled Sonic up by the shirt collar.

Jet helped me up and me, Jet, and Cream ran to the bathroom.

"You bastard! I warned you that if you hurt Amy, you'll be sorry." Shadow said in between clenched teeth.

"So what? She's just a girl!" Sonic pointed out.

"She's not just a girl! She's the big sister in our group of friends and I treat her like my baby sister. You should know that." Shadow growled.

"She's just a worthless girl that I don't need to care for." Sonic said proudly.

Shadow growled before swinging a fist at Sonic and successfully punching him.

Sonic flew to the other side of the cafeteria.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, so you wanna fight? I can give you a fight right here and now." Sonic hissed, holding his injured shoulder.

Shadow smirked.

"I like challenges." Shadow said.

Sonic ran up to Shadow and began to swing multiple punches at him, with Shadow successfully dodging them all.

Shadow kicked him in gut, making Sonic fall into Sally's lap.

"Stop this right now, Shadow." Sally hissed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sally. But, if you don't move, I may have to hurt you." Shadow warned.

"No, I'll move if you stop this!" Sally hissed.

Shadow sighed.

"I warned you." Shadow hissed before punching Sally.

Sally gasped, holding her bruised cheek.

Shadow picked up Sonic and punched him continuously.

Sonic slumped down to the floor.

"Wanna give up?" Shadow asked.

Sonic got up.

"No. Sonic the Hedgehog never gives up." Sonic stated as he charged at Shadow with a balled up fist.

Shadow shielded himself.

Before Sonic could punch him, Rouge and Knuckles pulled them apart.

"Okay, that's enough." Knuckles hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In detention ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mr. Calibrius, a violet porcupine, looked at us.<p>

"Stay quiet for the next 45 minutes you're here. I'll be checking up on you in half an hour." Mr. Calibrius stated before walking out of the detention classroom.

I sighed, glaring at Sonic.

"It's your fault I landed up here. You bastard." I hissed.

Sonic smirked.

"I'm quite flattered to be called a bastard." Sonic sneered.

I growled.

"I thought that slap taught you a lesson." I snapped.

Sonic rested his elbows on the desk I was sitting in.

"A slap can't teach me anything. All I need is your love and affection for me and then I can shut up." Sonic smirked.

I scoffed.

"Oh puh-lease! I would rather die than show you anything!" I retorted.

Sonic picked me up from the chair and took me to the back of the room.

"Let go! I demand you to let go!" I yelled, trying to get out of his arms.

He put me down and pinned me to the wall.

"Whatever you're doing won't make me give in." I told him.

"Are you so sure about that?" Sonic asked, wrapping one arm around my waist.

I stiffened, fearing what he was going to do.

"Don't worry...I'll be gentle." Sonic whispered into my ear as he began to slide my shirt off my shoulders.

I felt totally uncomfortable now.

His mouth began to suck on my neck.

I gasped, trying to push him away.

His hand went up my shirt.

But, before his hand reached up to my breast, we heard footsteps coming down the hall.

I managed to push him away and ran back to my desk, fixing myself up so that I could at least look decent.

Sonic groaned and muttered something to himself as he sat down in a desk.

Mr. Calibrius walked into the classroom.

"Ah. So you guys have been behaving very well. I'll let you guys out in ten minutes." Mr. Calibrius said before walking out the door.

I sighed in relief, but that relief was gone once Sonic picked me up and took me to the back of the room again.

"Just stop. It won't work." I hissed.

Sonic ignored me as he pushed me against the wall and he slid my shirt down to just past my breasts.

I gasped.

"Stop it! When will you ever learn to- - -" Sonic pulled my bra off and he began sucking on a nipple.

I gasped, unconsciously putting my hands in his quills.

"Geez..." I muttered.

Then, we heard footsteps coming towards the classroom again.

I gasped, pushing Sonic away from me and putting on back my clothes.

Before I headed over to my desk, I slapped Sonic.

"Maybe that will teach you to mess with me." I hissed before running to my desk.

Sonic reached his desk just as Mr. Calibrius came in and told us that we were dismissed.

I was the first one out of the classroom, relieved to get away from Sonic.

I blushed madly, remembering when Sonic's mouth touched my breast. Somehow, it felt so good...

I mentally slapped myself.

_"I shoudn't be thinking of such things. I better go home before I do something stupid." _I thought to myself before running off to the dorm room that I shared with Cream and Rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally! Isn't Sonic quite the pervert?<strong>

**Sonic- I know! Change me back to the sweet ego of mines!**

**Shadow- *scoffs* You have an ego? I'm quite surprised.**

**Sonic- *glares***

**Tails- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie!**

**Sonic- Seriously, what's up with the cookies?**

**Tails- What? I'm not giving out virtual chili dogs!**

**Sonic-Well, I will! R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual- - -**

**Tails- *covers Sonic's mouth* Just don't pay any mind to him. Just take the cookie.**


	3. Chaos At Night

**Me- Hello guys and we're back!**

**Amy- Geez, my life's getting more worse than ever.**

**Sonic- Well, I kinda like my role yet I don't.**

**Shadow- Well, you got me in the principal's office!**

**Sonic- Serves you right.**

**Shadow- *growls***

**Sonic- *sticks out tongue***

**Rouge- Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me- And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Detention was horrible! Wanna know what happened? Well, I began to get angry at Sonic for landing me in detention. All Sonic ever did was smirk and try to sweep me off my feet. Was I swept off my feet? __Ye__ No. Then, he picked me up and took me to the back of the room. I tried to get out, but he wouldn't let go of me. He pushed me up against the wall and he was getting all perverted. He was just being the same old perverted Sonic...So, when Mr._

"He fucking got me in the principal's office!" Shadow's loud complaint made me drop my pen.

I sighed.

"Come on, Shad. It's not everyday that you get sent to the- - -" Blaze was cut off by Shadow's evil glare.

"I'm gonna get that blasted hedgehog." Shadow hissed in between clenched teeth.

I shivered.

"Now you're sounding like Dr. Eggman." Tails pointed out.

Shadow pouted.

"I'm nothing like that stupid egg." Shadow muttered.

Everybody laughed.

"Okay, end of story. Amy, I really wanna know what happened in detention yesterday." Rouge said, propping her shoulders up on her bed.

We were having a sleepover at our dorm room and we were telling random stories about events in our lives. Shadow had just finished telling his story about how he ended up in the principal's office. I was half listening, since I was writing in my diary about what happened in detention yesterday.

"Me too." Blaze said.

"Okay. Well, when Mr. Calibrius left the detention classroom- - -" Silver and Knuckles began to snicker.

"Mr. Calibrius? That lousy biology teacher?" Silver began to laugh.

"Man, you've got me cracking up!" Knuckles said, continuing to laugh.

Rouge bonked their heads together.

"Shut up, you crazy nutheads! I wanna hear what happens next." Rouge hissed.

Silver and Knuckles were silent.

"Anyway, when Mr. Calibrius left, I began telling Sonic that it was all his fault that he got me in detention in the first place and he was acting like the arrogant hedgehog I know. Then, he told me stuff about love and affection and I yelled at him about it. He picked me up and took me to the back of the room. I kept telling him to let go of me since I was in his arms. But, he completely ignored me. He pinned me to the wall and he tried to pull off my shirt . I got scared- - -" I was cut off by Knuckles.

"Wait, stop right there. He tried to pull of your shirt?" Knuckles asked.

"That's going a bit too far..." Tails trailed off.

"What's his problem? I mean, if he wants to do something like that, then why doesn't he do so with that bitch Sally?" Cream asked.

Knuckles shrugged.

"I guess that's just the way it is." Knuckles replied.

"Okay, shut up. I know that there's more to this." Tails said, eating a handful of popcorn.

"So, I pushed him away once I heard Mr. Calibrius from down the hall and raced back to my desk and fixed myself up so that it wouldn't look like something happened. When Mr. Calibrius left after checking up on us, the whole cycle repeated all over again. Sonic took me to the back of the room again, pinned me to the wall, and he finally managed to take off my shirt. He pulled off my bra and began sucking on my breasts. Shocked, I slapped him and ran back to my seat. Mr. Calibrius- - -" Silver cut me off again.

"God, too explicit." Silver exclaimed.

"Aren't we supposed to talk explicit? We're in college!" Blaze pointed out.

"Yeah! It's not like as if we're in elementary school." Cream agreed.

Silver felt outnumbered.

"Just continue." Silver said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Mr. Calibrius let us out five minutes early and I ran out of the classroom so that Sonic wouldn't catch up to me. I began getting confused about my feelings and I kept quarreling to myself about it. So, that's what happened." I finally finished my explanation.

It was quiet for a second before Shadow went ballistic.

"WHAT THE FUCK? IMA KILL SONIC IN DA MIDDLE OF DA NIGHT!" Shadow exploded before heading over to the door.

Silver and Rouge pulled him away from the door.

"Okay, that's enough." Silver said.

"I'm sure you'll kill him another time." Rouge said sarcastically.

Shadow muttered something in German before sitting down.

"So, who wants to tell their story next?" Rouge asked, sitting back down on her bed.

"I'll tell you guys my story! Now, let me see..." Knuckles said as he rummaged through his backpack.

"What are you looking for, Knuckles?" Blaze asked.

Knuckles' eyes widened.

"Crap! I forgot my flashlight!" Knuckles hissed.

Blaze cocked his head sideways.

"A flashlight?" Blaze questioned.

Silver tossed me a pair of keys.

"Take these to Room 424. It's upstairs and around the corner, first door to your left." Silver explained.

"The flashlight's on my bed. It's on the bed that's by the window." Knuckles added.

"Okay." I said, walking out of the dorm room.

I was wearing a white bathrobe that had pink and blue dots on it. Since nobody would be out of their dorm rooms at midnight, I decided to throw on a bathrobe over my black flannel pants and my baby blue tank top.

I walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway.

As I passed by Room 405, I bumped into someone.

I was about to fall, but someone grabbed me by the waist, preventing me from falling.

I looked up and saw none other than Sonic himself staring right back.

I pushed him away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He shrugged.

"What? Can't I take a midnight walk?" he asked.

I scoffed.

"And I thought that nobody would be out here in the middle of the night..." I muttered to myself.

"Same here. So, why are you out here?" Sonic asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" I asked, a blush appearing on my face.

Sonic eyed they keys that were in my hand.

"Keys? What are you going to do with those?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to Room 424. Now, if you excuse me." I said before beginning to walk away.

But, Sonic had grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Romm 424? Isn't that Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow's room?" Sonic asked.

I tried to get out of his grasp.

"What is it to you? Now, let go!" I hissed in between my clenched teeth.

Sonic ignored my pleas as he grabbed me by the waist with the other hand and tried to kiss me.

I tried to push him away from me, but he held his grip on my waist as his lips got closer...and closer...and closer...

The hand that was on my wrist began to slowly move up to my robe.

I gasped as he untied the bow that I made on my robe and he slid the robe off.

I saw this as the best opportunity to escape, but he grabbed my wrist before I could escape.

"Nuh-uh. You're staying here." Sonic whispered as he examined me closely.

"Hmmm...sexy..." he muttered to himself as he began rubbing my right nipple through the tank top.

I was taken aback, but it felt really good...

I mentally slapped myself.

_"Amy, you seriously gotta be kidding me! You have got to try to get out of this mess!" _my mind scolded me.

My legs began to feel like jello as I wobbled over and fell into his arms.

"Heh. Gotcha." Sonic whispered before walking off with me in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Back at Room 304 (Amy, Rouge, and Creams' dorm room) ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's taking her so long?" Silver asked.<p>

"She should've brought that flashlight by now..." Knuckles trailed off.

"Where could she have gone?" Rouge asked.

"Well, since she had to pass by Sonic's dorm room, which is Room 405, then..." Tails trailed off.

Blaze's eyes widened.

"She could be in trouble!" Blaze hissed.

"Are you crazy? She **is **in trouble!" Silver pointed out.

"If Sonic finds her...he might take her to the janitor's closet!" Tails exclaimed.

Cream cocked her head sideways while everyone shivered at the thought of the janitor's closet.

"What's so scary about the janitor's closet?" Cream asked.

"Girl, you didn't know? If he takes her there, it's all over! She'll get pregnant if they have sex and they'll both get suspended! Pregnant women at this college is not okay!" Rouge explained.

Shadow balled up his hands into fists and clenched his teeth.

"That bastard...he'll get it..." Shadow hissed before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked.

"To the janitor's closet. I gotta stop him." Shadow said.

"Well, if you're going, count me in." Blaze said.

"Are you sure? Do you even know how to punch?" Shadow asked.

Blaze smirked.

"If I have a red belt in karate, then would you consider taking me along?" Blaze asked.

Shadow sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Anybody else wanna come?" Shadow asked.

It was silent before Tails began to speak.

"When you see him, tell him that I said that he's really knocked up and that I want to know where the real Sonic went!" Tails hollered.

Shadow nodded.

"Okay. Blaze, let's go." Shadow said as he ran out the door with Blaze.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the janitor's closet ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sonic! Where are you taking me?" I yelled.<p>

Sonic didn't answer as he opened the door to the janitor's closet and he pushed me against the wall.

"You can't run away from me now, Ames." Sonic whispered as he began to slide the tank top off of me.

I tried to escape, but his mouth landed on my neck.

He began to suck and nip at my neck, leaving a hickey on my neck.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to come out.

"I don't hear a moan. I'll keep playing around with you until I hear a moan." Sonic whispered as he began to mess with the clasps on my bra.

The strapless bra fell off and he gazed at my breasts.

He was silent as he bent his head down and began to suck on my left nipple while he rubbed my right nipple with his hand.

It just felt too good...I clenched my teeth together and tried not to moan.

I so did not want to give into Sonic.

He switched breasts and he began to suck on my right nipple and he rubbed my left nipple with his hand.

I couldn't help but let out a little mewl as my legs began to feel like jello.

Sonic smirked as his hands lowered down to my pants.

"Don't worry. I'll be extremely gentle." Sonic said huskily as he pulled down my pants, revealing my purple panties.

I covered myself in complete shock.

Sonic tried to pry my hands away, but a loud banging noise came from the locked door.

"OPEN UP!" a loud voice yelled.

I gasped, realizing that the voice belonged to Shadow.

"Shadow! Help!" I yelled.

"Amy? Are you in there?" Blaze asked.

"Yes! Now, get me out of here or else Sonic will- - -" Sonic covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, Amy Mariah Carrie Rose." Sonic hissed, using my full name.

I shut up instantly.

Shadow kicked the door, making the door fall and his eyes widened.

"Amy...what happened to you?" Shadow asked, fearing that it may have been too late.

Blaze ran over to me just as Shadow tried to swing a punch at Sonic.

Surprisingly, Sonic blocked the hit and punched Shadow.

Shadow flew back into one of the dorm room's door.

"Heh." Sonic snickered.

But not before running up to Shadow and punching him in the gut.

Shadow coughed up a bit of blood.

"I told you I'd get better." Sonic stated.

Shadow propped his elbows on the ground so that he could sit up straight and stared Sonic in the eye.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN REALLY KNOCKED UP THESE DAYS! WHERE DID THE SONIC WE ALL KNOW GO?" Shadow yelled.

Sonic's eyes widened.

_"Just now...did I see Tails' reflection staring back at me? No, that can't be right...There's no way that Tails and Shadow are related." _Sonic thought to himself.

"And take this!" Blaze yelled, kicking very high and hitting Sonic in the head.

Sonic fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

"Come on. We can find the flashlight next time. Besides, doesn't Cream have a flashlight?" Shadow asked, lifting me up for a piggy ride.

I face palmed.

"I forgot that she had one..." I trailed off, resting my head on his back.

We finally reached the dorm room and Blaze opened the door to reveal everyone watching Drag Me To Hell on TV.

We all gawked.

"You guys are watching movies without us?" Shadow yelled.

Rouge shrugged.

"Well, you guys were taking too long finding Amy and plus, it's fifteen minutes after movie time." Rouge pointed out.

Shadow fumed.

"Well, excuse me! I was getting my ass walloped by Sonic!" Shadow hissed.

"Ouch. It must've really hurt." Rouge said in a fake sad tone.

Shadow growled and said nothing.

"Nothing really serious happened by the time we got there. Amy's pretty much tuckered out, so we should get to sleep now." Blaze explained as Shadow rested me in bed.

Rouge sighed, turning off the TV.

"Fine..." she muttered, crawling into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And I'll stop here for right now!<strong>

**Tails- Geez, Sonic's such a pervert!**

**Sonic- Well, that's my role in this story!**

**Amy- Well, in the next one, you're an assassin.**

**Sonic- EH?**

**Shadow- R&R please. If you do, you get a virtual cookie.**

**Knuckles- God, I'm getting tired of cookies...**

**Rouge- Even if they're macadamia nut ones?**

**Knuckles- *gasps* She seriously has those?**

**Rouge- *sweat drops* Knuckles and his macadamia nut cookies...**


	4. Finally In Spagonia!

**Me- Hi and I'm back for the fourth chapter of Love Me Not!**

**Sonic- We finally get to go to Spagonia?**

**Me- *nods* Yup!**

**Rouge- And then, we get to have fun while doing our photography project!**

**Knuckles- And I also have somthing up my sleeve...**

**Cream- And that is?**

**Knuckles- You'll see...**

**Me- I don't own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Rouge- And enjoy the trip to Spagonia!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day! We're going to Spagonia for winter break! Yay! But, I have to sit next to Sonic the entire ride to Tails' place...why are we going there, you may be wondering. Well, Tails said that we don't have to go to the airport because he has a better way of getting there. I wonder...what's Tails planning on doing? Oh well...I guess I'll have to wait until we get there. Anyway, Tails' summer house in Spagonia has been passed down in his family for generations and I also heard that it was on the beach...Yay! Oh, how I love the beach! Tails said that he has everything there. From tiki bars, to an Xbox and Wii, Dance Dance Revolution, Twister, a movie theater, and tons more! Oh, I just can't wait! Now, I better shut this before Sonic peeks over my should- - -Uh oh. Too late..._

_~ Amy Rose [^_^]_

"Your diary entries are quite interesting to look at." Sonic whispered in my ear as he read my diary entry.

I shut my diary closed and hid it in my backpack.

"Aw! And I was at the part with the Dance Dance Revolution stuff!" Sonic whined.

"Well, too bad. Your eyes have to move fast if you want to read all of it." I smirked before going back to talking to Rouge.

"Sonic checking you out again?" Rouge asked.

"No. More like checking out my diary to see what I'm writing." I sighed, rolling my eyes at the mere thought of Sonic.

"Your diary?" Rouge questioned.

Before I could tell Rouge why he would be looking at my diary, Tails announced that we had arrived at his place.

Once we got out, Tails began to explain what was going to happen.

"Okay, I had done a few modifications on the X Tornado and so, I would like to introduce to you the X Tornado Deluxe!" Tails said as a huge plane came into view.

My eyes widened.

"Tails...?" I asked.

"Yes, Amy?" Tails answered.

"I don't think that this looks like 'a few modifications!'" I exclaimed.

Tails laughed nervously.

"Okay, so this is how we're getting to Spagonia?" Shadow asked.

Tails nodded.

"I'm too lazy to even pick up tickets for everyone to get a plane ride because that would leave me with only a dime!" Tails pointed out.

Knuckles cocked up an eyebrow.

"You seriously would have a dime left if you paid for everyone?" Knuckles asked.

Tails sighed.

"Do you ever get sarcasm?" Tails asked.

"So, this is the "free" way to get a plane ride?" Blaze asked.

Tails nodded.

"Of course!" Tails said.

The plane doors opened.

"Come on! Let's go in!" Tails said as we all stepped in.

My eyes widened in shock once I saw what inside the X Tornado Deluxe looked like.

"Tails! Did you make a private jet?" I exclaimed.

Rouge opened up a bottle of champagne and poured some into a wine glass.

"This is perfect..." Rouge trailed off, sitting odwn on a black leather couch and sipping on her champagne.

Tails walked into the X Tornado Deluxe with the others following him from behind.

"Yes, I did." Tails stated proudly.

"How did you get enough money to make this?" Rouge asked, putting down her champagne glass.

"Um...I'm pretty much from a rich family, so I can make almost anything with my parent's money." Tails stated.

We all looked at him.

"A rich family?" we all exclaimed.

"How come you never told us about this before?" Shadow asked.

"I demand for you to explain all of this now!" Blaze demanded.

Tails sweat dropped, followed by a nervous laugh.

"Guys, we can talk about this later. You know that there's a summer house waiting for us, right?" Tails asked.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the summer house is Spagonia ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally! We have arrived!" Cream declared.<p>

We looked at the summer house in surprise.

"It's a mansion...?" Knuckles asked, completely in shock.

"Whoa..." Rouge trailed off.

We walked into the mansion.

"Man, it's so spacious..." Silver trailed off.

"I could live here forever!" Blaze exclaimed, sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

Tails chuckled.

"Well, since I don't have enough rooms for everyone, we're just gonna have to share." Tails stated.

"So, I've decided who gets to share a room with who. And trust me, the results will be shocking..." Knuckles said with a smrik on his face.

I looked at Knuckles, wondering if he had something up his sleeve.

"Amy and sonic, you'll have to share a room with each other." Knuckles stated.

My eyes widened.

"EH? But why?" I asked, completely shocked.

Knuckles winked at me and gave me a look that said, 'I know what I'm doing'.

Sonic shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess..." Sonic trailed.

"Now, time to arrange the others into partners!" Knuckles declared.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the guest room ~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was silent as we unpacked our clothing and put them in our dressers.<p>

I sat down on my bed and began to read The Hunger Games.

Suddenly, I felt someone lie down right next to me.

"Ames, why don't we have a bit of fun?" Sonic asked, taking the book out of my hands and bookmarking my page.

I gasped.

"Come on! I was at the part where Katniss and Peeta are declared as star crossed lovers!" I complained.

"I don't care." Sonic stated as he nibbled on my ear.

I blushed furiously as he led a trail of kisses to the corner of my mouth.

"You want me to kiss you?" his enchanting voice asked.

I unconsciously fell under his spell.

"Yes. I've been waiting for your kiss." I whispered.

Sonic smirked in satisfaction before leaning in and crushing his lips to mines.

I kissed back and put my hands in his quills.

Sonic pulled away and he began to lead butterfly kisses over to my neck.

He began to suck where my neck and shoulder met, leaving a hickey there and marking me as his.

I let out a little moan.

"Say my name. You know you want to." Sonic whispered as he pulled off my purple tube top and took off my bra.

I gritted my teeth as he chewed on my left nipple while playing with the other nipple.

I tried not to moan, but an accidental loud moan came out of my mouth.

Luckily, the walls were sound proof so that way, the rest wouldn't be able to hear what was going on.

His hands then roamed over to the hem of my skinny jeans.

"W-wait! Sonic, are you sure that you want to do this?" I stammered, knocking back into my senses.

"Of course I do." Sonic said to me.

I put back on my clothes, feeling tired from that long trip and what just happened.

"Why?" I asked, laying down in my bed.

Sonic planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Because I love you." he whispered before heading out onto the balcony.

Once he closed the balcony doors, I hid under the covers, blushing madly.

"He stole my first kiss..." I trailed off. (A/N: Sad, isn't it? She's finally in college and she finally tasted her first kiss.)

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And that's it!<strong>

**Knuckles- Plus, we'd like to make an announcement to all of you.**

**Cream- What is it?**

**Knuckles- Silver will tell us.**

**Silver- We know that there are more than just six lucky people out there that read our stories. So, stop being lazy asses and review!**

**Me- And speaking of reviewing...**

**Rouge- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! :]**

**Knuckles- God, I'm getting sick of the cookies...**

**Rouge- *sighs* Well too bad.**

**Knuckles- I'm gonna starve to death starting today!**

**Blaze and Tails- *sweat drops* Seriously, Knuckles?**


	5. Wakeboarding Competitions

**Me- Hey guys! Guys, you gotta keep reviewing! Review, review, review, review!**

**Knuckles- Uh oh...**

**Rouge- She's on her first story and she's already beginning to blow up...**

**Tails- Ack! Run for cover!**

**Cream- *sighs* Ai cairamba...**

**Amy- Anyway, Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Sonic- And enjoy the next chapter of Love Me Not!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_We finally reached Spagonia! Yay! Now, we can go have some fun in the sun (Even thought it's winter)! However, things have gotten quite a bit messed up...I have to share a room with Sonic the Pervert, thanks to Knuckles. Ima go and strangle Knuckles later on when we go wakeboarding...Anyway, while I was in the middle of reading my Hunger Games book, Sonic, being the pervert he is, he tried to steal a kiss from me, which I wasn't gonna let , he began messing with me yet again and he ended up stealing that kiss from me! I'm so aggravated, since he stole my first kiss! Sad, isn't it? I just had my first kiss...And you may be wondering why I'm writing this from under the sheets of my bed, right? Well, you see..._

"Amy, open up the fucking door!" Rouge yelled, banging her fist on the door.

"Wait, Rouge..." Knuckles trailed off.

"Are you even in there? Answer me!" Rouge hissed.

Rouge was wearing a black ruffle long sleeve with washed out short shorts and red Converse. Her snow white hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she had on mascara, lipstick, and eye shadow.

Sonic walked past them.

"Why are you guys yelling at the door?" he asked.

Sonic was wearing a white Aeropostale shirt with a yellow Aeropostale hoodie over it, skinny jeans, and red high tops. His quills were as spiky as usual.

"Amy won't get out of her room so that we can go wakeboarding." Cream explained.

Sonic sighed before walking over to the door.

"Ames?" he asked.

A shiver went down my spine once I heard his voice.

He tore down the door.

"Tails, I'll pay for a new door." Sonic said as he walked over to me.

"Guys...I think we should leave them for the time being..." Silver said.

"Good idea..." Blaze trailed off as everyone left so that me and Sonic could be left alone.

But, Tails stayed behind so that he could videotape what was going on.

"Sonic...how the hell did you know that I was even here?" I asked.

"Well, it's obvious. You locked the door." Sonic pointed out.

I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." I told him.

Sonic grabbed me by the waist and crushed his lips to mines roughly.

My eyes widened in shock as he pried my mouth open and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Tails' jaw dropped in shock as he saw Sonic trying to pull off my tube top with his teeth.

He unclasped my bra and pressed his lips to mines hungrily.

My moan was muffled by his kiss.

He sucked on my nipples, making me moan.

"Sonic..." I trailed off.

Sonic smirked as he sucked on my neck, giving me a hickey.

Tails couldn't take it anymore as he fainted with the cell phone in his hands.

The cell phone was put at a good angle so that it could record what was going on.

He licked my neck multiple times, making me mewl.

"Sonic..." I hissed in between clenched teeth as he bit my collarbone.

"ARE YOU GUYS FINISHED MATING AS YET?" Knuckles hollered from downstairs.

I blushed furiously, pushing Sonic off and putting back on my clothes.

"WE WEREN'T MATING, YOU IDIOTIC ECHIDNA!" I hissed.

Knuckles had steam coming out of his ears from his angriness.

"SINCE WHEN AM I IDIOTIC?" he yelled.

I raced down the stairs with Sonic right beside me while yelling.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT 2+2 IS?" I asked.

Knuckles began to think.

"Of course I do! It's 5!" Knuckles told me as I fianlly reached down the stairs.

Sonic and Rouge began to laugh.

"Silly! Did you ever attend kindergarten?" Blaze asked.

"What's kindergarten?" Knuckles asked.

We all sweat dropped.

Tails marched down the stairs while hastily stuffing his cell phone into his cargo pants pocket.

"Come on. Let's go wakeboarding." Tails said as we walked out onto the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the beach ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys! Let's go on the water!" Tails said as he got onto his yacht.<p>

Everyone hopped on and we rode off into a part in the water where we can wakeboard.

"Hey, why don't we do a competition to see who can get the most points? Since I'll pass with the wakeboarding, I'll judge." Blaze asked.

Tails had a devious smirk.

"Sure! Why don't we do that?" Tails asked.

I got scared.

_"Just what is Tails up to?" _I asked myself.

"If the winner is a guy, then the guy will have to kiss the girl he likes. If the winner is a girl, then the guy of her choice has to take her out on a date." Tails stated.

My jaw dropped as I glared at Tails.

Tails tried not to laugh at my expression.

"Silver, you're up first." Tails said, tossing him a glittery silver wakeboard.

Silver looked at it.

"Are you sure this ain't for a girl?" Silver asked.

Tails nodded.

"Positively." Tails said.

Silver sighed before getting on the board, velcroing his feet onto the board, and grabbed ahold of the bar that was attatched to a string.

Blaze put on her Coach shades and began sipping on a pina colada.

"I'm taking the pictures." Rouge said, pulling out her waterproof camera.

Tails started the yacht and we began going at full speed.

"Yahoo!" Silver hollered as he did a flip and landed safely.

Rouge began snapping like some crazy mad man and took tons of shots of Silver.

Tails stopped the yacht ten minutes later and Silver got off his board and got back on the yacht.

He tossed a cream colored board to Cream.

Cream smiled before getting on the board and positioning herself.

Blaze wrote down the number 457 on the scoreboard.

"How much pictures did you take of Silver?" I asked.

"Originally, I had 21, but I deleted some because it came out blurry. In total, I have 10 pictures of Silver." Rouge said, showing me the pictures.

"Awesome shots!" I told her.

Tails began making the yacht go at full speed as Cream did tons of flips and on one flip, she held the bar with one hand and blew a kiss to Tails with the other.

Rouge laughed as she took a picture of Tails' red face.

Blaze was shocked at how she could blow a kiss for Tails and land perfectly at the same time.

Cream finished her round soon after and got back on the yacht just as Blaze wrote down 503 on the scoreboard.

One by one, everyone got to try.

Knuckles almost drowned twice, Rouge almost crashed into the boat, Tails accidentally let go of the bar, making him fall in midair.

Finally, it was Sonic's turn.

Sonic winked at me before getting on his board and grabbing the bar.

I rolled my eyes at him, sitting down next to Blaze.

Rouge snickered as she looked at the 50 pictures she took of everyone.

"Oh, this gonna be interesting..." Rouge trailed off, looking at the scoreboard.

So far, I was in the lead with 867 points.

Sonic began to do numerous flips and with one flip he zoomed over to me and softly nibbled on my ear before going back to flipping.

I gasped while Rouge was giggling like as if she got on a high, since she had a picture of what just happened.

I was shocked that he could do that and not crash into the boat.

Once Sonic was done, he smirked smugly at the score.

His score was 1,280.

"And so, Sonic wins! So, grab that girl you like and kiss her like you mean it." Tails declared.

I groaned, knowing who he'll choose.

He walked up to me, wrapped an arm around my waist, and crushed his lips to mines roughly.

Everyone's eyes widened at how rough he was kissing me while Rouge snapped a picture of what was happening.

Sonic pulled away from me just as Tails docked by the beach.

From Tails' summer house to where the dock was, he owned that whole strip of beach and water.

"So, what are we going to be eating?" Cream asked.

"Shadow ordered a pizza from Pizza Hut, if that's alright." Tails told her.

"It doesn't matter what we eat. It's all food!" Silver whined.

I laughed, but it subsided when I heard Sonic's voice close to my ear.

"After we have karaoke tonight, I need to talk to you." he whispered.

I shivered.

_"What's his problem?" _I asked myself.

"I got the pizza!" Shadow declared, walking into the mansion with a box of pizza.

Tails took the box from Shadow and rested the box on the kitchen counter, which was made of 24 karat gold.

Everyone got a slice of pizza and sat down at the table.

Tails bit into his pizza and pulled the pizza further away from him, making a string of cheese hang in between his mouth and the pizza.

Everyone laughed at Tails' childish act.

Meanwhile, I was thinking of what Sonic told me.

_"What did he mean by that?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally finished! Took me a while to do, but I'm all done!<strong>

**Tails- Next chapter is karaoke night, so get ready for tons of singing!**

**Silver- Geez, is Knuckles really that dumb?**

**Me- *sighs* Unfortunately.**

**Amy- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie!**

**Knuckles- ...What's up with the- - -**

**Rouge- *stuffs a bunch of macadamia nut cookies into Knuckles' mouth* Don't mind him.**

**Knuckles- *spits out cookies* What the hell was that for?**

**Rouge- That was tell you to shut up!**

**Knuckles- Well, you could've at least asked me!**

**Sonic- *sweat drops* You think she would've listened to you?**


	6. Karaoke Night

**Me- Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Knuckles- Are we going to be singing?**

**Me- *nods* Yup.**

**Cream- I hope I get a cute song to sing along to...**

**Tails- Don't worry, Cream. It will eventually happen.**

**Cream- *blushes furiously***

**Me- I don't own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Cream- And read on! Beware of the extreme longness!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was pretty awesome. We went wakeboarding and ended up having a competition. Sonic ended up winning and had to give me a kiss. *sighs* I wonder what's gonna happen with karaoke night...? I guess I'm just gonna have to wait and see. Anyway, when we were getting lunch, Sonic whispered to me that he had to talk to me after karaoke night. I wonder what he wanted to talk about...but, I highly doubt that it will be like a normal conversation. It has never been like that ever since the day he hurt me. I bet he's gonna get perverted all over again. *sighs* Great...just fantastic..._

_~ Amy Rose [^_^]_

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a lime green tank that went to just past my mid riff with flannel pajama pants that had angel halos on one side and devil horns on the other side. I had a cream robe over it

I saw Sonic pulling off his shirt slowly with his back to me.

I blushed furiously.

I walked past him so that I could get to the door.

As I opened the door, I felt myself being pushed up against the door, the door closing shut.

"I saw you were checking me out, Miss Rose." Sonic whispered in my ear huskily.

I began to feel wet in between my legs when hearing his voice.

His chapped lips rubbed against my cheek.

I froze up instantly.

His hand went down and rubbed in between my legs.

I threw back my head and began to moan.

Just then, we heard a knock from the door.

"Are you two done in there? Knuckles wants to get this over with." Rouge asked.

I took this as the best opportunity to open the door.

I opened the door and watched Sonic trip over his two own feet.

Rouge tried not to laugh.

Rouge was wearing a white tank top that had a red sequin hibiscus flower in the middle with green short shorts and white bunny slippers. She had a pastel green bathrobe over her.

"Guys! Hurry up or else we'll start without you!" Tails hollered from downstairs.

Sonic got up from the ground and followed us downstairs.

Everyone was crowded around the TV and Tails' MP3 player.

"Okay, guys! Settle down!" Tails said as he tried to calm everyone down.

We sat down in a chair with the rest of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Tails asked.

"I will!" Cream volunteered.

"Okay! Just choose a song on my MP3 player and begin singing to the lyrics that appear on the screen." Tails explained, handing Cream a microphone.

Cream scrolled down the list and finally chose a song.

_For all those times_

_You stood by me_

_For all the truth_

_That you made me see_

_For all the joy_

_You brought to my life_

_For all the wrong_

_That you made right_

_For every dream_

_You made come true_

_For all the love_

_I found in you_

_I'll be forever_

_Thankful, baby_

_You're the one_

_Who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one_

_Who saw me through_

_Through it all_

_You were my strength_

_When I was weak_

_You were my voice_

_When I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You saw the best_

_There was in me_

_Lifted me up_

_When I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith_

_Cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_Oh, baby_

_..._

I felt like this song was dedicated to us because we first met Cream when she was being bullied about her height. We helped her through hard times. Well, mostly Tails did.

_You gave me wings_

_And made me fly_

_You touched my hand_

_I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith_

_You gave it back to me_

_You said_

_"No star was out of reach."_

Tails smiled at the memory. He remembered the time when he told her that no star was out of reach if you try really hard. Cream winked at him and continued to sing.

_You stood by me_

_And I stood tall_

_I had your love_

_I had it all!_

_I'm grateful _

_For each day_

_You gave me_

_Maybe I don't know _

_That much_

_But I know this much_

_Is true_

_I was blessed_

_Becuase I was loved_

_By you_

_You were my strength_

_When I was weak_

_(You were my strength)_

_You were my voice_

_When I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You saw the best_

_There was in me_

_Lifted me up_

_When I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith_

_Cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Rouge began crying because the song had moved her emotionally. Knuckles hugged her to him, trying to calm her down. Silver was snapping pictures of her for our project.

_Oh_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind_

_That carried me_

_A light in the dark_

_Shining your love_

_Into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies_

_You were the truth_

_My world is a better place_

_Becuase of you_

Blaze had tears in her eyes and Shadow bowed his head down, trying to hide the tears that he was shedding.

_You were my strength_

_When I was weak_

_(You were my strength)_

_You were my voice_

_When I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You saw the best_

_There was in me_

_Lifted me up_

_When I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith_

_Cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_Yeah_

_You were my strength_

_When I was weak_

_You were my voice _

_When I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes_

_When I couldn't see_

_You saw the best _

_There was in me_

_Lifted me up_

_When I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith_

_Cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_Oh..._

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you_

_Loved me _(A/N: I don't own Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion.)

Cream finished singing and everyone clapped like crazy. Shadow was shedding tears and Rouge was bawling into Knuckles' chest.

"Did I get you guys overally emotional or something?" Cream asked.

Blaze nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That was the sweetest, yet saddest song I've ever heard." Blaze stated.

Rouge wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Can somebody please sing before I cry even more?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles sighed.

"I guess I have no choice but to go up." Knuckles said as he took the microphone from Cream's hand and began searching for a song.

Knuckles cocked up an eyebrow once he saw the song "Jaane Kyun".

"Tails, what is Jaane Kyun?" Knuckles asked.

"That's an Indian song from the movie Dostana. It had a catchy beat and I just had to download it onto my MP3." Tails explained.

"Well, I'll give it a shot." Knuckles said as he pressed the 'Okay' button on the MP3 player and he began to sing.

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_If you are there_

_Then crooked pathways_

_Ridiculous and crazy talk_

_Everything seems fine_

_With you around_

_False problems_

_The intentions of my enemies_

_All seem true_

_The only thing_

_That makes my heart_

_Skip a beat_

_It's you_

_Only you_

_You're the one_

_Who makes me laugh_

_While I cry_

_You're the one_

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_... ... ..._

_The entire world_

_Is on one side_

_And we're on the other_

_Every joy evaporates_

_I find only sorrow_

_But when you smile for me_

_The world seems alright_

_My life blooms_

_Again in a moment_

_I don't know why_

_... ... ..._

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My hearts knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_... ... ..._

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_I'll be alright_

_I'll be alright_

_... ... ..._

_It's a friendship_

_That has blossomed_

_With every_

_Passing moment_

_I don't know_

_Why I feel_

_I know her_

_Because when you smile for me_

_The world seems alright_

_These passing moments_

_Freeze right here_

_I don't know why_

_... ... ..._

Rouge began snickering at Knuckles' disco moves and began taking pictures.

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_With you around_

_The crooked pathways_

_Ridiculous and crazy talk_

_Everything seems fine_

_With you around_

_False promises_

_And the intentions of my enemies_

_All seem true_

_The only that makes my_

_Heart skip a beat_

_It's you_

_Only you_

_You're the one_

_Who makes me laugh_

_While I cry_

_You're the one_

_... ... ..._

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright)_

_I don't know why_

_(I don't know why)_

_My heart knows_

_That if you're around_

_I'll be alright_

_(I'll be alright)_

_(I'll be alright) _(A/N: I don't own Jaane Kyun, or I'll Be Alright, from Dostana.)

_... ... ..._

Everyone applauded as Knuckles finished singing.

"It was kinda hard trying to read the English subs on the screen and having to hear the Indian version sing along to it, but I'll be alright." Knuckles stated.

He tossed the microphone to Blaze.

"Why don't you sing next?" Knuckles asked.

"Alright." Blaze said as she scrolled down the list of songs, picked out a song, and began to sing.

_Even if you are a million_

_Miles away_

_I could still_

_Feel you in my bed_

_Near me, touch me, feel me_

_And even_

_At the bottom of the sea_

_I could still hear it_

_Inside my head_

_Telling me, touch me, feel me_

_And all the time_

_You were telling me lies_

_So tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on_

_To the times _

_That we had_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?_

_Well you could try sleeping in my bed_

_Lonely_

_Own me_

_Nobody ever shut it down _

_Like you_

_You were the crown_

_You made my body feel_

_Heaven bound_

_Why don't you hold me_

_Need me_

_I thought you told me_

_You'd never leave me_

_Looking in the sky_

_I could see your face_

_And I know _

_Right where I fit in_

_Take me_

_Make me_

_You know_

_That I'll always_

_Be in love with you_

_Right till the end_

_... ... ..._

_So tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_Tonight_

_I'm I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on_

_To the times_

_That we had_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_Anybody could've told you_

_Right from the start_

_It's about to fall apart_

_So rather than hold on_

_To a broken dream_

_Or just hold on to love_

_And I could find a way_

_To make it_

_Don't hold on too tight_

_I'll make it without you_

_Tonight_

_... ... ..._

As Rouge began snapping pictures, I began to wonder if Blaze was singing about her former boyfriend, Jet. He had told her too may lies and cheated on her on their one year anniversary.

_So tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on_

_To the times_

_That we had_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way_

_To make it without you _(A/N: I don't own Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart by Alicia Keys.)

_... ... ..._

Everyone applauded while I looked over Rouge's shoulder.

"How much pictures did you take?" I asked.

"So far, I have 41." Rouge stated.

"Okay." I said.

"You don't have to worry, Pinky. Besides, if we take more, we get extra credit." Rouge explained.

"I thought extra credit was so grade school." I pointed out.

Rouge shrugged.

"Oh well." she sighed as she saw Silver getting ready to sing.

He chose a Black Eyed Peas song and began singing.

_Ha ha ha_

_Pump it_

_Ha ha ha_

_And Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast your stereo_

_Right_

_Huh huh huh_

_Niggas want to hate on us_

_(Who)_

_Niggas be envious_

_(Who)_

_And I know why_

_They hatin' on us_

_(Who)_

_Cause that's so fabulous_

_(What)_

_Ima be real_

_On us_

_(C'mon)_

_Nobody got nuttin' on us_

_(No)_

_Girls will be on us_

_From London back down_

_To the US_

_(S,S)_

_We rockin' it_

_(Contagious)_

_Monkey buisness_

_(Outrageous)_

_Just confess_

_Your girl admits_

_That we the shit_

_F-R-E-S-H_

_We _

_(Fresh)_

_D-E-F_

_That's right_

_We def_

_(Rock)_

_We definite_

_B-E-P_

_We reppin' it_

_So turn it up_

_(Turn it up)_

_So turn it up_

_(Turn it up)_

_So turn it up_

_(Turn it up)_

_C'mon baby just_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_And say_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Say_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yo yo_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast your stereo_

_Right now_

_This joint is fizzlin'_

_It's sizzlin'_

_Right_

_(Yo, check this out right here)_

_Dude wanna hate on us_

_(Down)_

_Dude needa ease on up_

_(Dude)_

_Dude wanna act on up_

_But do shut_

_Like flavor shut_

_(Down)_

_Chicks say_

_She ain't down_

_But chick backstage_

_When we in town_

Cream was giggling at Silver's dance moves as he rapped. Tails was videorecording the whole thing with a grin on his face. Rouge was laughing up a storm at how he was dancing as she snapped pictures of him.

_She like man on drunk_

_(Fool!)_

Knuckles laughed so hard that he almost fell out of the recliner when Silver yelled "Fool!" with his tongue sticking out. Even Shadow was trying hard to not laugh. Rouge was snapping pictures like crazy!

_She wanna hit n' run_

_(Err...)_

_Yeah that's the speed_

_That's what we do_

_That's who we be_

_B-L-A-C-K-E-Y-E-D- P_

_To the E_

_Then the A_

_To the S_

_When we play_

_Shake your ass_

_Shake it_

_Shake it_

_Shake it girl_

_Make sure you don't break it_

_Girl cause we gonna_

_Turn it up_

_(Turn it up)_

_Turn it up_

_(Turn it up)_

_Turn it up_

_(Turn it up)_

_C'mon baby_

_Just pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_And say_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Say_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yo yo_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast the stereo_

_Right now_

_This joint is fizzilin'_

_It's sizzilin'_

_Right_

_Damn_

_(Damn)_

_Damn_

_(Damn)_

_Damn_

_(Damn)_

_Damn_

_(Damn)_

_Damn_

_(Damn)_

_Apl. de ap._

_From Philippines Live_

_And direct_

_Rockin' this scene_

_Breaking on down_

_For the B-boys_

_And the B-Girls_

_Waiting to do their thing_

_Pump it_

_Louder_

_Come on_

_Don't stop_

_And keep it goin'_

_Do it_

_Let's get it on_

_Move it!_

_Come on baby_

_Do it_

All of a sudden, both Blaze and Silver began break dancing. Tails was laughing up a storm and Rouge was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow!

_[Blaze]_

_La-da-di-dup-dup die dy_

_On the stereo_

_Let those speakers_

_Blow your mind_

_(Blow my mind, baby)_

_To let it go_

_Let it go_

_Here we go_

_La-da-di-dup-dup die dy_

_(C'mon we're there)_

_On the radio_

_The system is_

_Gonna feel so fine_

_[Silver]_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_Pump it_

_(Louder)_

_And say_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Say_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yo yo_

_Turn up the radio_

_Blast your stereo_

_Right now_

_This joint is fizzilin'_

_It's sizzilin'_

_RIGHT! _(A/N: I don't own Pump It by Black-Eyed Peas.)

Silver bowed and so did Blaze.

The whole room erupted with applause and laughter.

"Was my performance that hilarious?" Silver asked, scratching the back of his head.

Rouge nodded, continuing to laugh.

"You were too hilarious!" she exploded into fits of laughter.

I began to laugh, too.

Silver tossed the microphone to Rouge.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll sing." Rouge said as she got up and pulled Tails up with her.

"Why are you pulling me up here?" Tails asked.

"I need you to be the guy in Shakira's Hips Don't Lie." Rouge whispered.

Tails nodded, put on a song, and they both began to sing.

_[Tails]_

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

_We got the refugees_

_Up in here_

_No fighting_

_Shakira_

_Shakira_

_I never really knew_

_That she could dance like this_

_She makes a man_

_Want to speak Spanish_

_Como si llama_

_Bonita_

_Mi casa_

_Su casa_

_Shakira_

_Shakira_

_[Rouge]_

_Oh baby_

_When you talk_

_Like that_

_You make _

_A woman go mad_

_So be wise_

_And keep on_

_Reading the signs_

_Of my body_

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting_

_To feel it's right_

_All the attraction_

_The tension_

_Don't you see baby_

_This is perfection_

_[Tails]_

_Hey girl_

_I can see_

_Your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I_

_Didn't have the_

_Slightest idea_

_Until I saw you_

_Dancing_

_And when you_

_Walk up onto the dancefloor_

_Nobody can ignore_

_The way you move your body_

_Girl_

_And everything_

_So unexpected_

_The way you right_

_And left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

_I never really knew_

_That she could dance like this_

_She makes a man_

_Want to speak Spanish_

_Como si llama_

_Si bonita_

_Si mi casa_

_Su casa_

_Shakira_

_Shakira_

_[Rouge]_

_Oh baby _

_When you talk like that_

_You make_

_The woman go mad_

_So be wise_

_And keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_I am on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting_

_To feel you, boy_

_Come on_

_Let's go_

_Real slow_

_Don't you see baby_

_Asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know_

_I'm on tonight_

_My hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel_

_It's right_

_All the attraction_

_The tension_

_Don't you see baby_

_This is perfection_

_[Tails]_

_Shakira _

_Shakira_

_[Rouge]_

_Oh boy_

_I can see your body_

_Moving_

_Half animal_

_Half man_

_I don't_

_Don't really know_

_What I'm doing_

_But you seem_

_To have a plan_

_My will_

_And self restraint_

_Have come_

_To fail now_

_Fail now_

_See, I am doing_

_What I can_

_But I can't_

_So you know_

_That's a bit too hard_

_To explain_

_[Tails]_

_Baila en la_

_Calle de noche_

_Baila en la_

_Calle de noche_

_Baila en la_

_Calle de noche_

_Baila en la_

_Calle dia_

_I never really knew_

_That she could dance like this_

_She makes a man_

_Want to speak Spanish_

_Como si llama_

_Si bonita_

_Si mi casa_

_Su casa_

_Shakira_

_Shakira_

_[Rouge]_

_Oh baby_

_When you talk like that_

_You know_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So be wise_

_And keep on_

_Reading the signs_

_Of my body_

_[Tails]_

_Senorita_

_Feel the conga_

_Let me see you move_

_Like you come from Colombia_

_... ... ..._

_Mira en_

_Barranquilla se baila_

_Asi say!_

_Mira en_

_Barranquilla se baila_

_Asi_

_... ... ..._

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy_

_Every man's fantasy_

_A refugee like me_

_Back with the refugees_

_From a 3rd world country_

_I go back_

_Like when_

_'Pac carried crates_

_For Humpty Humpty_

_We need a whole club_

_Dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch?_

_I ain't guilty_

_It's a _

_Musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas_

_Cause we own our boats_

_[Rouge]_

_I'm on tonight_

_My hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting_

_To feel you boy_

_Come on_

_Let's go_

_Real slow_

_Baby like this is_

_Perfecto_

_Oh you know_

_I'm on tonight_

_And my hips don't lie_

_And I am_

_Starting to feel_

_It's right_

_The attraction_

_The tension_

_Baby, like this is_

_Perfection_

_[Tails]_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

_No fighting _(A/N: I don't own Hips Don't Lie by Shakira.)

Everyone applauded as Silver finished taking the last set of pictures.

"Who's next?" Rouge asked, eyeing us.

She smirked as she tossed the microphone at Shadow.

"Wh-why me?" he asked.

"You gotta go sometime soon." Rouge said, taking the camera from Silver and seeing that she had 64 pictures now.

Shadow sighed, scrolling down the list of songs on Tails' MP3 player.

"Fine..." he trailed off before he began to sing.

_Baby_

_Are you_

_Down_

_Down _

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Downnnnnn_

_Downnnnnn_

_Even if the sky_

_Is falling down_

_Downnnnnn_

_Downnnnnn_

_Ooohhh_

_(Ohhh)_

_You oughta know_

_(Know know)_

_Tonight is the night_

_To let it go_

_Put on a show_

_(Show show)_

_I wanna see_

_How you lose control_

And with that, Shadow snapped his fingers and Blaze began dancing like crazy! Silver had gotten knocked out, since he got a nosebleed from her moving her hips.

_So leave it behind_

_Cause we_

_Have a night_

_To get away_

_So come on_

_And fly with me_

_As we make _

_Our great escape_

_So baby _

_Don't worry_

_You are_

_My only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky_

_Is falling down_

_You'll be my only_

_No need to_

_Worry_

_Baby_

_Are you_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Dowwwnnn_

_Dowwnnnn_

_Baby_

_Are you_

_Down _

_Down_

_Down_

_Down _

_Down_

_Downnnnnn_

_Downnnnnn_

_Even if the sky_

_Is falling down_

_Just let it be_

_Come on_

_And bring your body _

_Next to me_

And with a snap of his fingers, Blaze spun directly into his arms. Silver gripped the recliner's arms as Rouge laughed, snapping pictures of Silver, Blaze, and Shadow.

_I'll take you away_

_Hey_

_Turn this place_

_Into our_

_Private getaway_

_So leave it behind_

_Cause we_

_Have a night_

_To get away_

_So come on_

_And fly with me_

_As we make_

_Our great escape_

_(So why don't we run away?)_

After he said that line, Shadow leaned in and kissed Blaze on the cheek. Everyone's jaw dropped while Silver gritted his teeth and stared at the two jealously.

_So baby_

_Don't worry_

_You are_

_My only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky_

_Is falling down_

_You'll be my only_

_No need to worry_

_Baby_

_Are you_

_Down _

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Dowwwnnn_

_Dowwnnnn_

_Baby_

_Are you_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Downnnnn_

_Downnnnnn_

_(You down)_

_[Sonic]_

_Even if the sky _

_Is falling down_

_Like she supposed_

_To be_

_She gets down _

_Low for me_

_Down like her _

_Temperature_

_Cause to me_

_She zero degrees_

_She cold overfreeze_

_I got that girl_

_From overseas_

_Now she's my_

_Miss America_

_Now can I be_

_Her soldier please?_

Sonic pulled Blaze out of Shadow's arms, but Shadow had a hand on her arm and they began to use her as a tug-of-war rope. I suddenly felt jealous. I want them to be fighting over me...Lucky Blaze...

_I'm fighting_

_For this girl_

_On a_

_Battlefied of love_

_Don't it look like_

_Baby Cupid_

_Sending arrows_

_From above?_

_Don't you ever_

_Leave the side_

_Of me_

_Indefinitely_

_Now probably_

_And honestly_

_I'm down like the _

_Economy_

_[Shadow]_

_(Yeahhhhhh)_

_So baby_

_Don't worry_

_You are_

_My only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky_

_Is falling down_

_You'll be _

_My only_

_No need _

_To worry_

_Baby_

_Are you_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Dowwwnnn_

_Dowwnnnn_

_Baby_

_Are you_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Downnnnn_

_Downnnnnn_

_Even if the sky_

_Is falling down _(A/N: I don't own Down by Jay Sean.)

Shadow, Blaze, and Sonic bowed as everyone applauded. I didn't feel like applauding, so I just put my hands behind my head. Shadow realized that I wasn't clapping, but shook it off, realizing that it was because Sonic was onstage.

Shadow tossed the microphone to Tails.

"How much more people have to sing?" Tails asked.

"Well, we just have Sonic and Amy and then we can wrap it up for the night." Rouge stated.

Tails walked up to the MP3 player, clicked on his song, and began to sing.

_If you ever_

_Find yourself_

_Stuck in the middle_

_Of the sea_

_I'll sail the world_

_To find you_

_If you ever_

_Find yourself_

_Lost in the dark_

_And you can't see_

_I'll be the light_

_To guide you_

_Find out_

_What we're made of_

_When we are called_

_To help our friends_

_In need_

_You can_

_Count on me_

_Like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know_

_When I_

_Need it_

_I can_

_Count on you_

_Like 4 3 2_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends_

_Are supposed_

_To do_

_Oh yeah_

_Ooohhhh_

_Ooohhhh_

_Oooh_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_If you're_

_Tossing and you're_

_Turning_

_And you can't _

_Just fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_Beside you_

_And if you ever_

_Forgot how much_

_You really _

_Mean to me_

_Everyday_

_I will_

_Remind you_

_Ohhh_

_Find out_

_What we're made of_

_When we are called_

_To help our friends_

_In need_

_You can _

_Count on me_

_Like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know_

_When I_

_Need it_

_I can_

_Count on you_

_Like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends_

_Are supposed _

_To do_

_Oh yeah_

_Ooohhhh_

_Ooohhhh_

_Oooh_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_You'll always_

_Have my shoulder_

_When you cry_

_I'll never_

_Let go_

_Never say_

_Goodbye_

_You know you can_

_Count on me_

_Like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know_

_When I_

_Need it_

_I can_

_Count on you_

_Like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends_

_Are supposed_

_To do_

_Oh yeah_

_Ooohhhh_

_Ooohhhh_

_Oooh_

_You can count_

_On me cause_

_I can count_

_On you... _(A/N: I don't own Count On Me by Bruno Mars.)

Everyone applauded and Cream had tears in her eyes.

Tails noticed and walked up to her.

"Oh, I gotta see what happens next." Rouge said as she turned her camera over to where Tails was walking over to Cream.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"That was a very cute song..." she trailed off, more tears trickling down her cheek.

Tails wiped the tears away with his thumb and leaned in so that he could kiss her on the cheek.

Rouge was squealing like a little girl as she snapped pictures of what she saw.

I looked around and saw that Silver and Blaze had disappeared.

"Rouge, where did Silver and Blaze go?" I asked her.

Rouge shrugged.

"I didn't notice that they were gone, so I don't know." Rouge said as she saw Tails toss the microphone to Sonic.

"Doesn't matter what happened to them, cuz Mr. Perverted Lover Boy's gonna sing." Rouge whispered.

I looked up and saw Sonic beginning to sing.

_Oh woahh_

_Oh woahh_

_Oh woahh_

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_You shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You are_

_My love_

_You are_

_My heart_

_And we would_

_Never ever ever_

_Be apart_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playing_

_We're just friends_

_What are you saying?_

_Take another_

_Look rightin_

_My eyes_

_My first love_

_Broke my heart_

_For the first time_

_And now_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Noo_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I thought_

_You'd always_

_Be mine_

_(Mine)_

Rouge nudged me as she took some more pictures.

"He's sending you a message through that song." Rouge whispered.

My eyes widened.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"He has this sincere and sad puppy dog look on his face while he's looking at you." she hissed.

I took that into consideration and looked at Sonic closely.

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Noo_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I thought _

_You'd always_

_Be mine_

_(Mine)_

_For you_

_I would've done _

_Whatever_

_And I just_

_Can't believe_

_We ain't together_

_And I wanna_

_Play it cool_

_But I'm _

_Losing you_

_I'll buy you_

_Anything_

_I'll buy you_

_Any ring_

_And I'm in pieces_

_Baby_

_Fix me_

_And you shake me_

_Until you wake me_

_From this_

_Bad dream_

_I'm going_

_Down_

_Down_

_Dooown_

_And I just_

_Can't believe_

_My first love_

_Won't be around_

_And I'm like_

_Baby _

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Noo_

_I'm like_

_Baby _

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I thought_

_You'd always_

_Be mine_

_(Mine)_

I gasped once I saw that he looked sad.

_"Rouge was right...he is sending a message to me..." _I thought to myself.

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Noo_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I thought_

_You'd always_

_Be mine_

_(Mine)_

_[Knuckles]_

_Luda!_

_When I was 13_

_I had_

_My first love_

_There was nobody_

_That compared to_

_My baby_

_And nobody_

_Came between us_

_No one_

_Could ever come above_

_She had me_

_Going crazy_

_Oh_

_I was starstruck_

_She woke me up_

_Daily_

_Don't need_

_No Starbucks_

_She made my_

_Heart pound_

_I skip a beat_

_When I see her_

_In the street and_

_At school_

_On the playground_

_But I really_

_Wanna see her_

_On the weekend_

_She knows_

_She's got me_

_Dazing_

_Cause she's so_

_Amazing_

_And now_

_My heart is breaking_

_But I just_

_Keep on saying_

_[Sonic]_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Noo_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I thought _

_You'd always_

_Be mine_

_(Mine)_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Noo_

_I'm like_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Baby_

_Oooooh_

_I though_

_You'd always_

_Be mine_

_(Mine)_

_Now I'm gone_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Now I'm_

_All gone_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Now I'm_

_All gone_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Now I'm_

_All gone_

_Gone_

_Gone_

_Gone_

_Gone_

_I'm gone _(A/N: I don't own Baby by Justin Bieber. No flames about him or else I'll cuss you out.)

Sonic bowed and everyone applauded.

"Hope the message got to Amy." Knuckles whispered before heading over to Rouge.

Blaze and Silver finally returned, saying that they had to talk about a few things, but with the way their clothes are, it didn't seem like they were just "talking". I'll just ask Blaze in the morning.

Sonic tossed the microphone to me and smirked as he walked past me.

"Make it thrilling, Ames." he whispered.

I blushed furiously, but went up to Tails' MP3 player, chose a song, and began to sing with a dirty smirk on my face.

I eyed Sonic, which made Sonic just stare at me, waiting for something to happen.

_[Silver]_

_Yeah_

_Smash on the radio_

_Bet I penned it_

_Britney_

_(Break me off)_

_[Amy]_

_Ohhhh_

_Toy soldier_

_Ohhhh_

_Toy soldier_

_I'm out the door_

_It's automatic_

_Simple babe_

_I'm like_

_A fire_

_Bottle bustin'_

_In your face_

I walked over to Sonic and sat down on his leg. I leaned back against his chest, which made Sonic smirk in satisfaction. Rouge gawked at the scene as Blaze snatched the camera out of Rouge's hands and began snapping photos of me and Sonic. Tails was recording what was happening.

_So tired _

_Of being up_

_In my space_

_How much more_

_Could I take?_

_I'm tired_

_Of privates driving_

_Need a general_

_That ain't weak_

_When I_

_Shut the door_

_Leaving with my bag_

_Hit the scene_

_In my new wag_

_Bet he gonna wish_

_He knew_

_The type of fun_

_I'm getting into_

_Peek a boo_

_He good_

_Doin' things_

_You wish_

_You could_

I covered Sonic's eyes with my hands, leaned in and kissed him. Rouge fainted into Knuckles' arms while everyone stood there, jaws dropped in disbelief. Silver was pinching himself to see if he was actually not dreaming.

I took my hands off his eyes and he cupped my cheek with his hand as he tried to pull my face down for another kiss.

But, I edged away, pressed down on the bulge that was forming through his jeans, and walked away with a devious smile on my face.

Sonic stared at me with a look that said, 'You naughty girl...'

_He's not talking_

_He's just walking_

_Like them city boys_

_From New Yawk_

_This time_

_I need a soldier_

_A really_

_Bad ass soldier_

_That knows_

_How to take_

_Take care of me_

_I'm so damn glad_

_That's over_

_This time_

_I need a soldier_

_I'm sick of_

_Toy soldiers_

_A boy_

_That knows_

_How to take care_

_Of me_

_Won't be_

_Just coming over_

I untied the bow that was on my robe and pulled my robe off slowly. As I turned around, I walked over to Sonic and bent down so that Sonic could see my cleavage. Shadow and Silver had a nosebleed when they realized what I was doing and fainted while Sonic just gazed. He so wanted to bury his face into my breasts, but I strutted off before he could do so.

I blew him a kiss and Sonic caught it with his hands.

_Don't want no more_

_(Toy soldier)_

_I'm simply_

_Sick and tired_

_Of those_

_(Toy soldier)_

_I don't want no more_

_(Toy soldier)_

_I'm simply_

_Sick and tired_

_Of those_

_(Toy soldier)_

_I want it more_

_Than ever now_

_I realized_

_That they ain't_

_Listening_

_Like a princess_

_Supposed to get it_

_That's why_

_I'm dusting off_

_My fittest_

_Coming back_

_Looking delicious_

_Yes I know_

_They wanna kiss me_

_Now I hold them_

_At attention_

_Cause new Britney's_

_On a mission_

I walked over to Sonic and sat on his bulge, making him hiss as he tried not to moan out loud in front of his friends.

Blaze stayed strong, snapping pictures.

I nibbled on his ear and led butterfly kisses all the way down to his neck.

I sucked on his neck and licked it.

I got off of him, but Sonic grabbed my wrist and pulled me down before I could walk off.

He began to kiss my shoulder and make his way to my neck.

I clenched my teeth as I continued to sing.

_When I _

_Shut the door_

_Leaving with my bag_

_Hit the scene_

_In my new wag_

_Bet he gonna wish_

_He knew _

_The type of fun_

_I'm getting into_

_Peek a boo_

_He good_

_Doin' things_

_You wish _

_You could _

_He's not talking_

_He's just walking_

_Like them city boys_

_From New Yawk_

_This time_

_I need a soldier_

_A really _

_Bad ass soldier_

_That knows_

_How to take_

_Take care of me_

_I'm so damn glad_

_That's over_

_This time_

_I need a soldier_

_I'm sick of_

_Toy soldiers_

_A boy_

_That knows_

_How to take care_

_Of me_

_Won't be_

_Just comin' over_

_... ... ..._

Sonic licked my neck multiple times, making me bite my lip so that I don't let out a moan.

Blaze was continuosly taking pictures and Tails was still alive, videotaping us as always.

Sonic licking my neck felt so good...But I can't accept defeat.

"You'll get more of me soon." I whispered seductively as I pried his hand off my wrist and walked off so that I could sing without having to moan in the middle of a sentence.

_This time_

_I need a soldier_

_A really_

_Bad ass soldier_

_That knows_

_How to take_

_Take care of me_

_I'm so damn glad_

_That's over_

_This time_

_I need a soldier_

_I'm sick of_

_Toy soldiers_

_A boy_

_That knows_

_How to take_

_Care of me_

_Won't be_

_Just comin' over_

_... ... ..._

_The boy_

_That knows_

_How to take_

_Care of me_

_Won't be_

_Just comin' over_

_Comin' over_

_Comin' over_

_The boy_

_That knows_

_How to take_

_Care of me_

_Won't be_

_Just comin' over _(A/N: I don't own Toy Soldier by Britney Spears.)

Everyone awoke from their bloody noses and shock and began to clap.

"Well, that's a wrap!" Tails said, saving his recording and shutting off his camcorder.

Blaze looked at the pictures and saw that we had 104 overall.

"Well, it's about time we go to sleep." Cream said, yawning.

Sonic seemed stuck to the chair, so I said goodnight and headed up to the room I shared with Mr. Sonic the Pervert.

Before I could open the door, Sonic had pinned me against the door.

"You were sexy tonight. You got me aroused tonight, Ames..." he breathed into my ear as he nibbled on my ear.

I gasped, opening the door and we both tumbled in and fell onto my bed.

I moaned as he led open mouthed kisses to my neck.

He licked my neck multiple times as his hands pulled off my tank top and my bra.

I threw my head back, moaning.

His mouth came into contact with my left nipple as he chewed on it. He also massaged my right nipple with his thumb.

I moaned again.

"Sonic..." I hissed in between clenched teeth.

I felt the bulge in his jeans rub up against my leg, making me moan louder.

He switched nipples, chewing on my right nipple and massaging my left nipple with his thumb.

"I want you to keep going, Sonic..." I whispered huskily into his ear.

He smirked as he pulled down my pants and my panties.

I helped him unbutton his jeans and pulled off his boxers, revealing his eight inch member.

I finally snapped back into my sentences and stopped him.

"Can we do this another time, Sonic? I'm kinda tired." I told him and crawled into bed.

Sonic crawled in beside me.

"Okay." he said as we fell asleep, forgetting about our pajamas that were on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally finished! This is the longest chapter I've ever written!<strong>

**Sonic- God, Amy had me aroused with all that dancing...**

**Silver- She gave me a nosebleed, FYI!**

**Blaze- *rolls eyes at Silver***

**Rouge- FYI, Silver, you made everyone laugh so hard that they cried.**

**Silver- I did?**

**Rouge- *slaps forehead* Pretend I didn't even say that to you.**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! :]**

**Knuckles- I'll let the cookies off the hook just for this chapter, since I got to sing.**

**Blaze- Are you that happy that you got to sing Jaane Kyun?**

**Knuckles- *shrugs* Maybe...**

**Shadow- *sighs* Review cuz I don't want to deal with another chapter that Miss Full Moon And New Moon explodes...**

**Me- What was that, Shadow?**

**Shadow- *cringes* Nothing...**

*** P.S.- This is the end of Sonic and Amy's heated rivalry until Chapter 12, wich is when "The Witch" comes. Sonic will act perverted, but it won't occur as often as it did these last six chapters. Three chapters will not have the diary entry in the beginning, so watch out for that.**


	7. GoKart Racing

**Me- Hey guys and we are back for the next chapter of Love Me Not! And geez, two whole months? Oh snap...**

**Sonic- *sweat drops* I thought you would've forgotten this story by now...**

**Me- Nope!**

**Amy- What happens now?**

**Me- You guys get to go go-kart racing and you guys have a competiton.**

**Shadow- Seriously?**

**Me- Yup!**

**Silver- But I'm terrible at go-karts!**

**Me- Oh, and that reminds me: You finally find out what happened between you and Blaze last chapter.**

**Silver- *gawks* YOU SERIOUS?**

**Rouge- Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic. All rights all go to Sega.**

**Me- And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

"You serious, girl?" Rouge exclaimed, making me shoot up from under the bed sheets.

Sonic was gone. I guess he's probably with the guys or something.

I rubbed my eyes and went to go change into an outfit.

I changed over into a light blue blouse with a white skirt and knee high boots. My quills were down and were pulled back by a black headband.

I headed out of the room and saw Blaze and Rouge talking about something.

Rouge was wearing a black T-shirt with a white tank top underneath, washed out skinny jeans and black high heel boots.

Blaze was wearing a dark purple tunic that had gold at the edges with white tights and brown boots that had poms poms on it.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

Rouge looked at me.

"Hey girl. Also, she's saying that she had sex with Silver last night! What an outrage!" Rouge explained.

My eyes widened.

"WHAT? How come you never told us?" I asked.

"Well, Silver told me to keep it a secret, but Rouge is so good at getting people to spill secrets." Blaze explained.

Blaze laughed truimphantly with a smirk on her face.

"I have my daddy's genes." she boasted.

I rolled my eyes at her just as I heard Knuckle's voice.

"Geez, are you guys gonna get down here? We have to leave." Knuckles called out.

We all arched up an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" Rouge asked as we all slid down the stair rail.

I then noticed that Silver looked a bit pale.

"Silver...what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can't resist Blaze and her cuteness?" Rouge asked.

All the girls giggled while Silver blushed.

"Well, it's that and something else..." he trailed off.

"Aw...that's so cute...he actually admitted that Blaze was pretty..." Rouge trailed off.

"What's the something else?" I asked, ignoring what Rouge said.

Silver began to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

"Well, you see..." he trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the go kart racetrack ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"GO-KART RACING?" I nearly scremed.<p>

Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic winced.

Silver nodded slowly.

"Yes, Amy. We are doing go-kart racing." he said.

"I understand that part. But, partners?" I exclaimed.

Tails sweat dropped.

"Calm down! It's not like as if the world's gonna end!" Tails tried to calm me down.

"As long as I'm with Cream, I'm totally fine." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Um...well, there's a catch..." Tails trailed off.

I glared at him menancingly and began to shake him.

"A catch? Now what?" I whined.

"If everyone wants to be in partners of their choosing, we have to have a race." Tails said.

My vein popped.

"A RACE? Whose idea was that? It better not be Knuckles' idea or else I'm gonna whoop his ass." I threatened, glaring at Knuckles.

Knuckles shivered under my gaze.

Someone began to laugh.

I turned around and saw Sonic laughing.

"You're too funny Ames! I'm the one who said we were going to have a race." Sonic pointed out.

I shot him a look that said: "I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

Sonic stopped laughing and decided to shut up.

"But look! At least you get to be with Cream..." Tails trailed off.

I smiled.

"Yay~! I get to be with Cream!" I squealed as I hugged Cream very tightly.

Cream was wearing a light blue tank top with a white jeans jacket over it, a black sequin skirt and baby pink Vans.

Cream pointed at me.

"Wasn't she angry with you guys just a second ago?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>~ On the racetrack ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! The tallest person has to drive!" Tails declared, who was sitting in his own go-kart.<p>

Silver groaned, since he had to drive. Truth is, there's only two people here that hate go-karts and don't know how to drive go-karts.

On hand, there's Silver. He's sweating profusely since he can't drive a go-kart.

And then, there's me. I'm terribly bad at go-karts.

Cream smiled.

"You have to drive, Amy. I'm five inches shorter than you." Cream said as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay." I put on my best smile.

But, to tell you the truth, I don't know how to drive. And I heard that if a guy wins, he has to take the girl of his choosing on a date. If the winner's a girl, then she gets to choose what we get to do tomorrow.

I sat down in the driver seat and strapped in.

"You don't have to worry, Amy. You'll be fine." Cream reassured me.

I took a deep breath and I put my hands on the steering wheel.

"Ready...set...GO!" the guy said as the light turned green.

I stepped on the accelerator and we were off!

"Amy! We're going too fast!" Cream screamed.

Knuckles began to laugh at how I was going crazy.

"Man, Amy! You really need a driver's liscence!" Knuckles hollered.

I glared at him.

"I have one, you idiotic echidna!" I hollered back.

Cream's eyes widened.

"Watch out, Amy!" she hissed.

I looked right in front of me and saw that we were about to crash into the fence that was around the racetrack.

I let out a shriek before turning the wheel and steering away from the fence.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank god..." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, Ames! Watch where you're going!" a voice called out.

I looked to my left and saw Sonic riding his go-kart with Shadow in the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna win and once I do, I'll give you the night of your life!" Sonic called out as he raced away.

I groaned in frustration.

_"That stupid hedgehog..." _I thought to myself as I stepped on the accelerator and raced after Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>~ A few minutes later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>After racing Sonic for a few minutes, the race was over.<p>

Sonic had gotten in first and I was in second place. Well, at least I did good and didn't kill both me and Cream.

"So, who won?" Tails asked as we got off our go-karts.

"I did, and I also get to give Amy the night of her life!" Sonic declared.

Shadow shot him a look that said: 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do or else I'll murder you in your sleep.'

My eyes widened.

_"Shit...now what am I going to do?" _I asked myself.

_Dear Diary,_

_My life just keeps getting worse and worse...did I forget to mention worse? Anyway, I have to go on a date with Sonic! Curse Tails for thinking up such evil things...So, what's new? Everyone wants to get me and Sonic together when we don't even want to be together! Well, it's one-sided, since Sonic wants to be with me and I don't. Just fantabulous...And by date, Sonic means a sex session, or as me and Rouge like to call it, a "quickie". Well, let's just see what happens later on tonight and maybe, just maybe, I can see how Sonic really is on dates. And also, why do I have this weird feeling that we might be watched later on...?_

_~ Amy Rose [^_^]_

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it!<strong>

**Tails- Man, you took forever!**

**Me- *pouts* Well then!**

**Rouge- Blaze and Silver had sex?**

**Amy- I'm going on a date with Sonic?**

**Me- Um...calm down, you guys...**

**Knuckles- Well, R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! :]**

**Rouge- You not going to complain this time?**

**Knuckles- Nope~!**

**Rouge- Good. *leans in and kisses Knuckles***

**Me- *jaw drops***

**Tails- Guys, can you go get a room?**


	8. A Date With Sonic

**Me- Hiya~! We're back with Love Me Not!**

**Sonic- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Shadow- *scoffs* It's not like as if it's the end of the world, dude...**

**Cream- So what's gonna happen next?**

**Me- The date between Sonic and Amy!**

**Amy- And then I'll be able to see how Sonic acts when on a date...**

**Silver- ...**

**Blaze- Well, Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me- And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Can life get any worse? I have to go on a date with Sonic, thanks to Tails! Oh, how I want to strangle that kitsune later...! Anyway, we had a go kart race and Sonic got first place. I ended up getting second place. And I wonder what Shadow's gonna do, since he doesn't want to take a girl out on a date. He would've taken Cosmo out on a friendly date, but she's with Miss Bitchy Sally in California. Now, I have to pick out an outfit for tonight. Sonic told me to dress up because he picked out a very expensive restaurant for the two of us. But, I still think that he may want to have sex with me...But oh well. I'll see what he's really up to tonight. And I wonder why he told me to pack a bikini...? *shrugs* Who knows?_

_~ Amy Rose [^_^]_

"Amy! Where did Sonic go?" Tails asked.

"He said that he was going to go to reserve a spot at a restaurant." I told him, pulling my head out of the closet.

"Okay! Thanks!" Tails said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know how much I really want to strangle you, right?" I asked with a menancing glare on my face.

Tails mentally shivered but he forced a smile on his face.

"I know, Amy~!" He stated sweetly before heading out of my room.

I sighed as I continued to rummage through the closet for clothes.

I finally found a red sleeveless turtleneck dress with black tights and white go-go boots.

I laid the outfit down on my bed and then went into the shower.

I turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

As the warm drops of water rained down on my skin, I began to think about Sonic.

_"I wonder what he's up to...? I hope that nothing bad's going to happen. But if it does, then..." _I shook that thought out of my head before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

I dried myself off and grabbed the curling iron from the counter.

I then began to curl my quills.

Once I was done, my quills reached my mid-back and my long bangs were covering my left eye.

I walked out of the bathroom still wrapped around in my towel and changed over into the red sleeveless turtleneck dress, leggings, and white go-go boots.

I laid down on my bed and continued to read The Hunger Games.

I smiled to myself as I read the part where Katniss kissed Peeta.

"I knew that she would do it sooner or later..." I trailed off.

"You knew that she was going to do what?" a voice asked.

I bookmarked my page and put my book down to see Sonic sitting Indian style on my bed wearing a dark blue American Eagle shirt with faded jeans that had silver chains attatched to them and white Nikes.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, completely annoyed by him.

He smirked.

"Well, I wanna know what you meant." he stated.

"If you took some time and read The Hunger Games, then you'll understand what I meant." I told him.

He pouted.

"But I don't want to read or understand anything you say~!" he whined playfully.

I found myself blushing. I've always liked the childish side of him a lot.

I pouted while turning away from him.

"Well, too bad." I stated stubbornly.

Sonic then took a hold of my chin and turned my head around so that I was facing him.

"But, I really want to learn more about you. It has been seven years since our last talk." he whispered seductively as he snuck his right hand up my skirt and into my underwear.

He toyed with my clit with his thumb and index finger.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to supress a moan.

"Can you please stop it?" I hissed.

He shook his head.

"No." he stated before inserting a finger, which made me scream.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

He sighed before pulling out his finger and licking it.

"Geez...you're no fun." he muttered before going over to his bed and laying down.

I sighed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In five minutes." he stated, not turning around to look at me.

I looked at him curiously.

_"I honestly don't know what he does that draws me into him. It's like as if he's got some magical power that makes me want more..." _I trailed off into my thoughts as Sonic suddenly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled.

"Weren't we supposed to go out on a date tonight?" he questioned.

I blushed furiously before getting up and following him downstairs.

"Where you guys off to?" Knuckles asked while slurping down his ramen.

He was wearing a black shirt with a white, blue, and green striped hoodie over it, baggy jeans and black skater shoes.

Rouge was utterly disgusted by his bad manners.

She was wearing a white tank top with a black and pink sparkly tutu, black and pink striped leggings and black boots with buckles on them.

"I'm taking Amy out now. So, I'll be seeing you guys in a little bit." Sonic said as we walked out of the door.

Once the door closed, Tails smirked.

"Let's go, guys." he told everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>~In town~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was silent as we parked in front of the restaurant he reserved a spot at.<p>

He got out of the car, ran over to the other side, and opened the door for me.

I was shocked, but got out of the car, anyway.

"Thanks..." I muttered under my breath.

We walked into the restaurant.

"Reservations under Sonic The Hedgehog." he said with a charming smile on his face.

The waitress smiled before picking up two menus.

"Right this way." the waitress said.

We followed her up a spiral staircase and over onto the terrance.

There were a bunch of tables set out with people eating and having fun.

Then, I spotted a table underneath a cherry blossom tree. The whole floor was covered in cherry blossom petals.

We both sat down and the waitress put our menus in front of us.

The waitress left and a long silence hung over us.

Sonic was about to say something when a waiter walked up to us with a writing pad in his hand.

"Welcome to Water's Ridge. May I start you guys off with something to drink?" he asked.

"We'll have some champagne." Sonic said.

"Okay. Do you guys need time to look over the menu?" he asked.

"I think we're ready." I spoke up.

"What would you like, Miss?" he asked, pulling out his pen.

"I'll try the shrimp scampi." I said.

"And for you, So- - -I mean, sir?" the waiter asked.

Sonic arched up an eyebrow in suspicion. But, he shook it off and pointed at the beef kabobs.

"Oh, and I'll also have the traditional chili dog with that." Sonic added.

I giggled as the waiter wrote down what Sonic wanted.

"I'll be right back with your meals. By the way, my name is Shadow if you need anything." he said before walking off to go attend to some more people.

Sonic looked at the back of Shadow's head.

"He looks too familiar..." I trailed off.

He then looked at me.

"You actually laughed around me for the first time in seven years." he pointed out.

I blushed furiously while looking down.

He chuckled before putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." he commented.

I couldn't believe it. Sonic actually wasn't trying anything with me! Normally with this trick, his hand would've snuck up my dress. But, his hand was apparently at his side.

He then began to lean in.

I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss.

But, it never came.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

Rouge squealed.

"Ohmigod! They're gonna kiss~! Blaze, take the picture!" Rouge exclaimed from our perch on top of the cherry blossom tree.

Blaze sighed as she aimed her camera at Sonic and Amy.

She was wearing a bright pink tye-dye tank top with black short shorts that had chettah patches on it and white flip flops.

Before she could press the magical button that will capture the moment, the branch she was on snapped and she fell.

"Blaze!" I called out, grabbing her as we landed right behind their table.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Sonic's head shot up to the tree.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sonic?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I thought someone was spying on us from up there." he said while pointing up at the tree.

I laughed.

"Yeah right..." I trailed off.

Sonic pouted.

"I'm not kidding~!" he whined, which made me laugh even more.

"Sure you are..." I told him.

He sighed as yet another silence hung over us.

"So...how are your parents? I haven't seen them in a while." I asked.

Sonic looked like he got slapped in the face.

"W...What parents?" he asked while looking away.

I eyed him curiously.

"What are you talking about? How are your parents?" I questioned.

"My dad went missing and was found dead in Bolivia last year. My mom got raped severely by some teenage guy when I was fifteen. I basically live by myself." he explained, his voice cracking as tears welled up in his eyes.

I gasped.

"Sonic...I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said.

Sonic sighed as a tear escaped.

"Amy, I need a hug." he told me.

I felt like crying with him, for there was a hunge lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow.

I got out of my chair and hugged him tightly.

"It's difficult to actually talk about them because I end up crying in the end." he choked out.

I then began to choke out a sob.

"Why are you crying, Ames?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I...I don't know. It's just that what you told me was very sad." I whispered as we stayed like this for a little while.

What we didn't know was that Tails and Blaze were hiding underneath the table recording all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

I cackled evilly.

Blaze nearly shrieked as she covered my mouth.

"Shut up! What if we get caught?" Blaze hissed.

I shrugged.

"I don't care." I stated simply.

Blaze sighed.

"If you wanna get caught, then it's not my problem." Blaze stated.

She lifted the tablecloth just a bit.

I then felt like I should kiss her. But, I know that I shoudn't because she's madly in love with Silver. And I would die if everyone found out. But they don't have to find out. It could be our dirty little secret, right?

I grabbed a hold of Blaze's wrist and pulled her towards me.

"Tails, what are you- - -" I pressed my lips to hers roughly before she could finish what she said.

Her eyes widened as I unconsciously pulled her closer to me.

"Tails...stop..." she trailed off.

I couldn't stop myself as my hands began to roam all over her body. It was like as if I was out of drugs and I needed more right this instant.

"Nobody has to find out about this, right...?" I whispered in her ear.

I could feel shivers run down her spine as I began to lead a trailed of heated kisses down her throat and towards her collarbone.

"Does anybody have to find out about this?" I asked as I nibbled on her collarbone.

She let out a quiet moan.

"No...nobody has to find out about this..." she trailed off.

And that was all it took to completely turn me on.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

After five minutes of crying and hugging, our food finally came.

Shadow placed our plates in front of us and we began to eat.

We then began to engage in multiple conversations and also skip around the subject of parents.

We finished eating and left the restaurant.

"So, where are we going next?" I asked.

Sonic smirked as we got into the yellow Mustang Tails let him borrow for the night.

"You'll see." he said as he started up the engine and we drove off to who knows where!

I pouted.

"Why won't you tell me?" I complained.

He laughed.

"It's fun to see you whining." he stated.

I snarled.

"Ah shaddup." I hissed as he turned on the radio and we began to listen to Rihanna singing Disturbia.

I began to hum along as Sonic turned the corner and parked on some sand.

"Huh? Where are we?" I questioned as he turned off the engine.

"Do you have your bathing suit?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Um...yeah?" I answered uncertainly.

"I suggest you change into that. I'll be outside." he said before hopping out of the car and heading over to the back.

I sighed in relief as I began to strip.

_"It's good that he decided to let me change by myself..." _I thought to myself as I changed over into a white bikini that had a sequin pineapple on the left breast.

I stepped out of the car and I began to smell salt.

"Huh? Where are we?" I wondered out loud as I walked around the car to see Sonic taking off his shirt.

I blushed furiously before running back to the other side of the car.

"Oh my god..." I trailed off.

"Amy? Where are you?" he called out as he walked around to the opposite side of the car.

My breath hitched in my throat.

Then, I felt myself being lifted up.

I gasped.

"S...Sonniku! Let me go!" I exclaimed, accidentally saying his pet name.

Sonic chuckled.

"You know how long I haven't heard that from you?" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

"W-welll...you haven't called me Ames in a while!" I pointed out.

Sonic then began to think.

"Yeah, I did." he told me.

I shook my head.

"Even if you did, just say it." I commanded as he put me down.

My arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were around my waist.

"Fine then. You look beautiful, Ames." he whispered before pressing his lips to my own softly.

I felt like I was on Cloud 9. This was the first time he has ever kissed me so sweetly instead of roughly.

I then began to slowly back up towards the water.

I turned us around and pushed Sonic into the water.

Sonic gasped, but smirked as he pulled me along with him into the water.

I landed on top of his chest.

"Amy! What did you do that for?" he asked.

I giggled.

"We need to stop being so awkward and have some fun." I said simply.

Sonic smirked before turning us around so that he was on top of me.

"Fine then." he said before tickling me.

I howled in laughter.

"St-stop!" I said as I continued to laugh.

He laughed.

"Nope~! I won't, since you pushed me into the water." he said childlishly.

I sighed before flipping us over and getting off of him.

He rose his head up and saw me running off to the far side of the beach.

He smirked.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" he called out before using his super speed to catch up with me.

I laughed, but it subsided once he tackled me and we both fell down onto the sand.

I looked up at him.

"You cheated! You're not supposed to use your super speed!" I complained.

He chuckled.

"I don't think that's cheating, Ames." he whispered before leaning in and capturing my lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later on~<strong>

* * *

><p>After three hours of messing around on the beach, we arrived at Tails' mansion and went up to our room.<p>

Everyone must've been in bed by now, for the house was very quiet.

We walked into our room and I crawled into my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas.

"Goodnight, Ames." he whispered.

I giggled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Goddnight, Sonniku..." I muttered before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I wrote such a loooooooooooooooooong chapter! But it was worth it.<strong>

**Sonic- Are you so sure?**

**Me- *mutters* Gingka's way more nicer than you...**

**Sonic- Hey! Don't think I didn't hear you!**

**Me- *blows raspberry***

**Silver- ...**

**Blaze- ...**

**Tails- ...**

**Amy- Well, R&R please! If yuo do, you get virtual cookie! :]**

**Knuckles- I've had enough of the cookies! Give out some Kool-Aid!**

**Amy- *shakes head* Nope.**

**Knuckles- ARGH! I'm going to- - -**

**Tails- *hits Knuckles in the head and knocks him out* **

**Rouge- Thank god!**

**Tails- He was starting to get annoying, anyway...**


	9. Amusement Park Fun!

**Me-Hey, you guys! It has been forever, huh?**

**Amy-Where've you been?**

**Me-Life's been freaking annoying me! XC Bah, I just want a break!**

**Amy-Oh. I feel so sorry for you.**

**Rouge-Whaz up now?**

**Knuckles-Who knows and who cares?**

**Me-Hey! You're mean, Knuckles!**

**Knuckles-Hah! I was born this way!**

**Me-O...kay?**

**Sonic-Well, Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me-And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_The date with Sonic last night went exceptionally well. I was pretty much surprised. Mostly surprised about how Sonic was acting, I should say. He was not actually trying to do anything perverted with me, which was pretty shocking. Normally, he would've just messed with me and then he ended up getting a few quickies into the date, but no. He was a gentleman and he was exactly the way he was when we used to be friends! I mean, come on. Is this like a charade that he's putting up or what? *rolls eyes* I just don't get him...Well, today, Tails decided to keep today's event a secret. *grits teeth* Argh, that stoopid brat...However, Cream says we might be going to an amusement park! I just don't know who to believe on this one. *sighs* Well, let's just see how this turns out..._

_~ Amy Rose [^_^]_

I closed my diary and stuffed it under my pillow just as Sonic stepped out of the bathroom.

"Morning, Ames." he greeted as he turned on the TV and rested on his bed. He was wearing a grey and white striped v-neck shirt with black jeans and dark blue Converse.

"Oh. Hey..." I trailed off as I got off of my bed.

"Do you know where we're going today?" I questioned as I pulled a random pair of clothes out of the closet I shared with Sonic. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. Tails was being a brat and won't open his mouth. He even threw away an imaginary key!" Sonic exclaimed, which made me laugh.

I then gritted my teeth, remembering the problem I got into with him just recently.

"Well, that's just him." I said before stepping into the bathroom. Just as I locked the door behind me, Knuckles ran in with Rouge gripping onto his white dress shirt with a murderous look on her face.

"WAGH! Sonic, help me!" he squeaked as he tried to pry Rouge's fingers off of his arm.

Knuckles was wearing a white button up dress shirt with baggy jeans and white high tops.

Rouge kept her grip on Knuckles' arm and continued to glare at him with those green eyes of hers. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a black miniskirt that had a grey sequin belt and black flip-flops.

"KNUCKLES! Tell me where we're going!" Rouge hissed.

Sonic sweat dropped.

"You're wondering that, too...?" Sonic asked while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Rouge nodded.

"Yeah." she then tightened her grip on Knuckles' arm. "Now, tell me where we're going!" she nearly screamed before shoving Knuckles to the ground.

I stepped out of the bathroom just as I saw Sonic cheering Rouge on as she sat on top of Knuckles and began to hit him with a paper fan. I sweat dropped at the scene in front of me.

"Um...what are you guys up to?" I asked.

Knuckles looked up and stared at me. I was wearing a white v-neck shirt that said Hollister in pink letters with a jeans jacket over it, ripped washed out jeans, and black sandals.

"Whoa...you're cute, Amy..." Knuckles trailed off. Rouge shot another glare at him but this time, it was more deadlier than her last one.

"Knuckles...! Don't you dare be hitting on any girls, you idiot!" she screamed before hitting him with the paper fan even harder.

Sonic sweat dropped while I laughed nervously.

"Well..." I trailed off. Then, Sonic grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Come on." he whispered in my ear before dragging me out of our room and down the stairs. Everyone else was sitting around, wondering what to do with a bowl of ramen that was set in the middle of the dining table.

Tails looked up from the bowl and smiled.

"Hey, you two!" he greeted as we sat down.

"Hey." I then eyed the bowl of ramen that they were continuously staring down. "Um...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, us? We're trying to decide on who's going to eat the last of the ramen." Cream pointed out.

She was wearing a light green sundress with white Crocs and a white bow in her hair right in front of her left ear.

I peered into the bowl and sweat dropped.

"That looks like a lot to me..." I trailed off.

Sonic then grabbed the bowl and the spoon next to me and began to eat it, slurping in the process.

"I'll take it!" Sonic declared, his mouth filled with ramen. I felt sick just by watching his table manners. He was such a kid...

"Sonic~! Don't eat like that!" I whined, acting like my seventh grade self all over again. Sonic chuckled.

"You're not my mom, Ames~" he joked before continuing to slurp down his ramen.

I groaned before crossing my arms over my chest and huffing out a sigh, hoping to get some breakfast from where we were going.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened last night?" Rouge asked as Shadow turned the corner.<p>

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Blaze rubbed her temples while sighing.

"What else do you think happened?! The date! How'd it go?" Blaze asked.

She was wearing a black tank top with a royal blue miniskirt and black Converse high tops.

"Oh, that? It actually went well." I told them. Silver, who was squished between Rouge and Blaze, spat out his yogurt.

He was wearing a red Zoo York shirt with baggy black jeans with silver chains attatched and black high tops with a big gold strip running along the side with a small silver strip in the middle of the gold strip.

"A date with Sonic actually went well? Either I'm hearing things or Sonic was drunk!" Silver exclaimed.

I nodded, quietly laughing to myself about Silver's shocked response.

"Yes, a date with Sonic actually went well." I told him.

"OH MY GOD! Tell me everything and don't leave any important details out!" Rouge nearly screamed as she shook me violently.

I sighed, knowing that I would never be able to get passed Rouge and her demanding personality.

"Well, he took me to a restaurant that had a terrace and we were up there with a cherry blossom tree under us. We then talked and after dinner, he took me to the beach. We had fun and I kept ending up chasing him around, but he was being a cheater and used his super speed to catch up with me." I explained, which made Cream giggle.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun..." Cream trailed off.

"They sure did." Blaze said.

Shadow parked the car in a parking lot and turned off the engine.

"Guys, we're here." Shadow announced before stepping out of the car. We all got out and my eyes were wide in surprise.

"WOW~! An amusement park?!" I exclaimed.

Tails nodded.

He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with black baggy pants and brown Converse.

"Yeah. It was all Shadow's idea." Tails jeered, which made Shadow jolt while pouting cutely.

Shadow was wearing a white shirt that said Abercrombie and Fitch on it in grey letters with skinny jeans and royal blue Converse.

"You shut up." he snapped, which made everyone laugh.

"Come on! Let's go." Blaze said before grabbing Silver's arm and dragging him along to where the admission booth was at with us following from behind.

The guy looked up from sorting out his tickets and smiled.

"Hello. How may I help you guys today?" he asked.

"We'd like all-day wristbands for eight adults, please." Silver said as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out his credit card from one of the slots.

He slipped it past the arch-shaped glass and the guy scanned his credit card before handing it back, handing Silver a receipt and eight wristbands.

"Here you go and enjoy." he said as we walked through the gate and I gazed at the many rides and attractions with wide eyes.

"KYA~! It's so colorful!" I exclaimed as I watched the scene in front of me in glee.

"How about we split up? Ya know, hang out and enjoy the day." Silver suggested.

"Well, me and Tails will go try out the Dance Dance Revolution booth over there!" Cream said before dragging Tails over to the booth.

"I'll take Knuckies to the rollercoaster." Rouge volunteered before grabbing a hold of Knuckles' shirt and dragging him away.

Knuckles' face turned a faint shade of green and he was mouthing out the words "Help me!", which made us all laugh.

"Me and Blaze will check out the food booths." Silver said, which made Blaze giggle as she ran after him.

Shadow looked at me and then shot a glare at Sonic.

"I'm so not sticking around you, Faker. I'm heading over to one of the balloon dart booths." Shadow stated before walking off with his hands in his jeans pockets.

Me and Sonic then looked at each other after Shadow was out of sight.

"I guess it's just us..." I trailed off. Sonic grabbed my hand, which surprised me a little bit.

"Let's just go." he said before pulling me over to some random booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

I huffed out a sigh as I walked away from Amy and Sonic. Amy needed to get a move on and I was definitely fed up with that annoying Faker, Sonic.

_"Ugh, they're such slow snails..." _I thought to myself as I walked up to a balloon dart game booth.

"I'd like to use five darts, please." I said as I dug through my jeans pocket for some cash.

"Okay. Please hand over fifteen dollars." he told me. I just shrugged as he pulled out his Kenneth Cole wallet, took out fifteen dollars, and handed it to the man.

He handed me my five darts and I rested it down.

I picked up my first dart and tossed it at the target. It bounced off the wall and whizzed past my head.

I tossed the next one and it landed in the ten section. However, I needed it to land in the one hundred section.

I threw the next two, but it got stuck in the wall. I gritted my teeth as I threw the last dart and it landed in the ten section.

"Try again next time." the guy said.

_"Try again next time my ass. I ain't coming back to this booth in my entire life." _I huffed out a sigh just as someone else spoke.

"Hit me up with five darts, please." a girl's voice said as she handed him fifteen dollars.

Shadow looked at the female green furred amber eyed hedgehog next to him. She was wearing a pink halter top with a white jeans skirt and tan suede boots.

She threw all five of her darts with her eyes closed and once she opened them, she smirked in satisfaction. All of the darts were in the one hundred section.

My jaw dropped at this.

_"The...the hell?!" _I asked myself in surprise as the guy handed her a big panda bear.

She glanced over me and cracked a grin in my direction.

"You don't play much, do you?" she asked.

"I...I do! It's just that...you're good! How...how did you do it?!" I nearly exclaimed.

"Tons of practice and finding out the rigs that they do here. You seem like a complete amateur." she said promptly.

I felt like five million darts hit me and I felt like I was completely useless.

"Hey." she said suddenly, which snapped me out of my I'm-extremely-useless trance.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I haven't been here in a while. Mind if you show poor Trisha around?" she pleaded.

"My guess is that your name is Trisha?" I guessed.

"Yup. And you are?" she asked.

"Shadow." I introduced myself.

"Well," she grabbed ahold of my arm. "Shall we go?" she asked.

"Okay...?" I said as she dragged me away from the booth. I let out an exasperated sigh as she dragged me to the huge map in the center of the park.

_"So much for being by myself for the day..." _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

"Mmmmmmmmm! Thanks so much, Tails!" Cream thanked me as we walked away from a nearby cotton candy booth.

I smiled as I shoved my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Meh. It was no problem." I said.

She grinned at me as she gripped onto my arm and pulled me to the teacups.

"Come on! I love teacups!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her childish enthusiasm as we stood in line behind a vanilla-colored bat and a brown echidna.

"Even though you're older, you're still the same ten-year old Cream I know of, right?" I asked as I looked at her.

She nodded.

"Yeah!" she declared.

I looked away from her, a slight blush on my face as the line began to move slowly.

"So, what are we doing after this?" she asked.

I pulled out the amusement park map from my jeans pocket and I pointed at where we were.

"So, as you can see here, we're here by the teacups. So, after that, I was thinking of going to the wooden rollercoaster, probably?" I said with a hint of uncertainty in my voice.

"Windstorm? That's so boring!" she exclaimed suddenly.

I eyed her, my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Then...where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Here!" she declared as she pointed at the rollercoaster next to the wooden one I just pointed out to her.

I gulped once I saw what it was.

"You..you want to go on the Serpent?" I asked as the line continued to move up.

She nodded.

"Yeah!" she told me.

I jolted as we got into a green and blue teacup.

"Well...if you say so..." I said.

However, the mere image of the ride where the people had their feet dangling over the ground just made me grimace as the ride began.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

My face was as green as guacamole as we got off the Windstorm.

"No..." I trailed off. "No more..."

Rouge shoved me lightly.

"Stop being such a baby! No wonder you always lose in the fight for the Master Emerald..." she muttered the last part under her breath, which caused me to jolt.

"I can hear you!" I growled angrily.

"Well, if you think you're so smart, where do you want to go?!" Rouge nearly screamed.

We walked up to the directory and I pointed at a water ride.

"There! We're going on the Funnel!" I declared.

Rouge sweat dropped.

"You have a death wish." she pointed out bluntly.

"What? Scared, little bat?" I asked her teasingly, which made her growl at me.

"No. I'm not scared. I'm just wondering where we will find bathing suits." she pointed out.

"You can just use your bra and underwear." I sneered, which made her blush furiously.

"I'm wearing a thong!" she growled.

I laughed.

"Just kidding. I knew that I wanted to go to the Funnel and so, I snuck into your room and grabbed a bikini, just in case." I told her.

Rouge scoffed.

"You sneak..." she trailed off.

I laughed as I glanced over at the Funnel.

"So, you wanna go? I can always just go by myself and leave you by yourself." I hinted, which made her glare at me.

"Fine...I'll come with you." she told me reluctantly as we began to walk over towards the Funnel.

* * *

><p>"You read- - -whoa..." I trailed off as Rouge came out of the restroom.<p>

She had on a red and black striped bikini and she had on a black rope bracelet. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail by a black ribbon.

"Well, you don't look too bad, Knuckies." she said teasingly, which made me blush furiously.

"Wh-what?!" I nearly exclaimed.

I had on a pair of green and white striped swim shorts.

"Come on. I just want to get this over with." Rouge muttered before heading over to the ride.

The ladder was very high, which I tried my hardest not to die from how scared I was. However, Rouge was acting like as if it was no big deal.

Well, she is quite the reckless one, hence why she used to steal jewels and try to take my Master Emerald.

"Next." the person said.

"Come on, Knuckles. It's our turn." she said.

"Um, sir? Where can I put my bag?" I asked.

"Oh, this? You can come back up for it after you finish riding the Funnel." the guy said.

I mentally gulped, but I pushed that off to the side as I gave him my bag.

We both got into a tube that seated only two people and I let out a deep sigh. Rouge let out a deeper sigh as he began to speak.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

However, Rouge was shaking her head furiously.

"Rouge? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Knuckles, the truth is...I'm afraid of heights." she admitted.

My eyes were wide.

"You're what?!" the guy pushed us before I could say that we would like to get off the ride. "Oh crap..." I trailed off as we went down.

Rouge screamed from behind me and we went down a dark tunnel.

"Gak! Where are we?!" she nearly screamed.

"I don't know, but how come you never told me that you hated heights?!" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to stay cool. I was challenging myself to try to get rid of my fear for heights. However, this ride was just too much for me. If I had told you when we first became friends, you would've probably laughed at me." she explained.

I sighed.

"I wouldn't have laughed at you at all. Just...tell me next time, okay?" I asked just as we came out of the tunnel and we reached the Funnel.

"So...how are we going down?" she asked.

"I say backwards!" I declared childishly.

"No. Then, I would be the first one to go down." Rouge pointed out bluntly.

I sweat dropped.

"Fine! We'll go down forward." I said as the water kept pushing us around.

However, it wasn't going so well for Rouge's favor. Instead of going forward, it ended up going backwards.

"We're going backwards!" Rouge exclaimed.

"WAHOO!" I declared.

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Rouge growled as we went down the funnel and we crashed into the water.

Rouge sputtered out some water that got in her face while I was whooping.

"YUS! That was the best ride ever!" I exclaimed.

"Not for me." Rouge snapped as she got off.

"HEY! WAIT!" I called out as I got out of the tube and I began to go after her.

She flew up the stairs, got the bag, and flew back down. She took her clothes out of the bag and went back into the restroom to change.

I sighed as I took the bag and went to go change.

* * *

><p>We both began to walk around the park, still wet and trying to dry off.<p>

Rouge threw her blue blouse over her bikini top and she had on her skirt. She held her flip-flops in her hand, not wanting to hear squelching noises each time she walked.

I put back on my shirt and jeans. I put on my shoes and I had shoved my socks into the bag.

"So...where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, actua- - -" Rouge stopped in mid-sentence.

She tugged on my arm and pointed at a green hedgehog with a very familiar red and black hedgehog eating some burgers at a table.

"Isn't that Shadow?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze's POV<strong>

Me and Silver continued to walk around the park, wondering what to do.

So far, we tried out a couple of game booths and went on the Serpent. Twice. He had won a big Pikachu plush doll for me at a balloon dart game.

"So...what do you want to do next?" Silver asked.

I simply shrugged.

"I don't know." I said as we walked up to a directory right in front of the Ferris Wheel.

I looked it up and down and that was when I noticed that there was a go-kart course behind the Windstorm wooden rollercoaster.

"Silver, do you want to go on the go-karts with me?" I asked.

He jolted.

"G...Go-karts?" he asked, wondering if he heard me right.

That was when I remembered how he was when we first went go-karting when we got here. He was practically useless when it came to go-karts!

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You know, we don't have to go on it if you don't want to. Besides, there's a ride called Zoom next to it." I noted, pointing at the ride next to it.

"What's that? I don't think I've ever heard of it..." Silver trailed off.

"Remember the ride at Station Square Amusement Park where it goes forward, then backward, then forward again?" I asked.

Silver nodded.

"You mean it's like Rocker?" he questioned.

"Yes. It's at the back of the park, though..." I trailed off.

"I don't care. Let's just go and do this." he said as he began to walk off.

I simply shrugged as I ran after him, not wanting to get lost in this huge park.

We got in line behind a blue bat and a light brown cat. They were apparently gossiping about something.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Blaze. You don't need to babysit me anymore." he reassured me.

"But, don't you remember the last time we went on Rocker? You threw up all of your French fries and hotdog once we got off." I reminded him.

"Oh well! I don't care!" he exclaimed as the line began to move.

"Okay, then...you're gonna regret it...this time, you'll be throwing up linguini and meatballs." I told him.

"But you just ate, too! You're gonna throw up corndogs and Mountain Dew!" Silver pointed out as we almost reached the ride.

"I'm not going to. Why? That's because my stomach is more stable than yours." I stated bluntly as we got into the car that looked like a race car just by the paintings.

We both buckled into our seatbelts just as the person began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Zoom! It's time to shine and start zooming with your racecar! Please keep your hands and legs in the vehicle at all times. Time to ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" the person declared as she pressed a green button and the ride began to move.

It was moving slowly and Silver liked that.

"Meh...it's not so bad so far..." he trailed off.

"Oh, just you wait, Silver. It's gonna get even better." I told him.

Just as I said that, the ride began to go faster.

"Oh god..." he trailed off, which made me laugh as the ride continued to go faster.

"Okay, we're gonna go backwards now." the person said.

That was when the ride began to go backwards and go even faster.

Silver covered his mouth with his right hand, trying his hardest not to puke, which made me chuckle as the ride continued to move.

"You having fun, Silver?!" I asked over the loud music.

He shook his head repeatedly, which made me laugh even more.

"Time to move forward and head to the finish line." the person said.

The ride began moving forward once again and this time, it wasn't going as fast as before, much to my dismay.

Sooner or later, the ride came to a stop and we got off.

"So, what do you want to go on next?" I asked.

He didn't answer. However, I heard someone retching from behind me.

I turned to see Silver, who was throwing up his lunch.

I sweat dropped.

_"Of course..." _I trailed off in my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

We sat down on a bench in front of the Ferris Wheel with an ice cone in our hand.

As I licked my strawberry ice cream, I took this chance to glance over at Amy.

She was very beautiful. Even though we fought like mad, I couldn't help but see how flustered she looked when I tried to seduce her. I loved the way she laughed. I loved the way she smiled. I loved the way she lied. I loved everything about her. And then there were her eyes. Her gorgeous green orbs seemed to captivate me.

I began to lean in towards her.

She turned away from her chocolate ice cream cone and she noticed how I was leaning in towards her.

"Sonic...?" she questioned.

Before I could kiss her, I heard someone calling out to us.

"Sonic! Amy!"

I pulled away to see Tails and Cream, who looked like they were drenched in water.

"Come on! It's about we get home! Once we do, Rouge's making paella." Tails spoke up.

He then noticed the air around us.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Amy laughed.

"No, you didn't. Come on." she grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Sonic!" she declared.

I nodded my head as I got up and followed them over to the entrance.

_"Tails, you little fool. You just HAD to come at the wrong time..." _I trailed off in my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge's POV<strong>

I tugged on Knuckles' arm and pointed at a green hedgehog with a very familiar red and black hedgehog eating some burgers at a table.

"Isn't that Shadow?" I asked.

Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah...but who's that girl?" he asked.

I simply shrugged.

"Got no idea. But, I think we should go talk with him." I said as I began to call out to him.

"SHADOW!" I called out.

Shadow looked up from his burger and I swore that he looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was typical of him to be alone for the day. But, to be with a girl out of all people! He must've softened up!

We approached the two of them.

"Shad, what you up to here?" Knuckles asked jokingly.

Shadow glared at Knuckles.

"My name isn't Shad, you fool." he growled angrily.

The female green hedgehog looked up from her burger and smiled.

"Hi! You guys must be Shadow's friends, I'm guessing?" the girl guessed.

"Yeah. I'm Rouge and this is Knuckles." I introduced, pointing at Knuckles as I introduced me.

Knuckles shot her a cheesy smile.

"Heyo!" he greeted.

She giggled.

"Hey. My name's Trisha. Trisha Southfield." she introduced.

Just then, my phone beeped, which signaled that someone had just texted me.

I turned on my phone, clicked on the text bubble, and the text popped up.

* * *

><p><strong>[3:47:15 PM] Tails Prower<strong>

**Heya Rouge! Cream's ready 2 go and so, we're heading up to the entrance. Make sure you start heading up now.**

* * *

><p>I texted back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[3:47:21 PM] Rouge Bat<strong>

**Hey Tails. We'll head up now. Just gotta drag Shad away from his new GF. Btw, I'm making my paella tonight for dinner.**

* * *

><p>Tails replied almost immeadiately.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[3:47:23 PM] Tails Prower<strong>

**Ok. I'm gonna go get Sonic and Amy while yur doin dat.**

* * *

><p>I chuckled as I turned off my phone and put my phone back into the blouse pocket by my right breast.<p>

"Well, it's about time we get going, Trisha." I pulled Shadow up from his seat by the ear. "See you around, then." told her as we began to walk off.

Trisha waved at us with a smile on her face.

I turned my head to look at her and I swore to God that she was smirking evilly. However, I just shook that off as we disappeared behind the Speedy Mouse rollercoaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV<strong>

We got off the Serpent and began to walk around, looking for something else to do.

I glanced over at Tails.

So far, we had gone on a ton of rides, but it seemed like Tails wasn't enjoying himself. We had gone on the 4D ride and when we got off, he was hyperventilating. And when we just got off the Serpent, his face was tinted a light green.

"So," he put his hands into his jeans pocket. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

That was when I began to feel bad. I had been letting him take me wherever I want to go and didn't even consider about what he wanted to do.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh? What?" he questioned, obviously confused.

"Where do you want to go?" I repeated.

"I don't care. As long as you pick the place, I'll be more than happy to walk along with you." he told me.

"But...I want you to pick the place! I've been picking for too long and everytime we go somewhere, you either hyperventilate or try your hardest not to puke! So, please! Pick where you want to go!" I exclaimed.

Tails eyed me before sighing.

"Okay. How about we go to the Snake River?" Tails asked.

I eyed him weirdly.

"Huh? What's the Snake River?" I asked.

"That's the water ride behind the behind the Speedy Mouse rollercoaster." he told me.

"Oh...it's a water ride..." I trailed off.

"Is something wrong, Cream?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's just that...we don't have bathing suits..." she trailed off.

Tails smirked.

"Don't worry. If Knuckles wasn't my friend, I wouldn't have suggested going to the Snake River." he said suggestively.

I blushed furiously while shoving Tails.

"Hey...!" I whined, which made him laugh.

* * *

><p>I came out wearing a blue strapless bikini with white polka dots all over it and there were white frills all over the edges. There was a red bow at the top of the bikini.<p>

"Hey, Cre- - -Whoa..." Tails trailed off.

Tails had on an American flag swim shorts.

"Hey. Now, shall we go? It's starting to get late." I suggested.

"Well, come on." he said as they walked up the stairs towards the top of the slide.

"So, where'd our clothes go?" I asked as we stopped in front of a light purple hedgehog and a red hedgehog.

"I found a cubby and shoved them in there, along with my bag. We'll take em' once we reach the ground and then we'll go someplace else." Tails explained.

"But...I was thinking of heading back to the summer-house with the others." I told him.

"Okay." Tails said.

"You guys ready?" the guy asked as he laid out a two-person tube for us.

We both nodded.

"Yes." he said as we sat down with him in the front and me in the back.

"Go." the guy said as he gave the tube a push and we began to go down the slide.

"KYA~!" I exclaimed as we went down a big drop.

"Oh my god! Tails, I never knew that you were such a daredevil!" I said.

Tails chuckled.

"I never knew that you were one, as well." he told me as we curved to the left.

"But...this is fun..." I trailed off.

"What, the ride?" he asked.

"The ride's fun, but what's even fun is hanging out with one of my best friends." I explained.

It was silent between us as we went down one last drop and we landed into the water.

I coughed slightly and Tails whooped as he got out of the tube and extended a hand in my direction.

"Come on. Let's go get changed. We'll go find Amy and Sonic." Tails told me as we walked over to the cubby, grabbed our clothes, and went to change.

* * *

><p><strong>[3:47:15 PM] Tails Prower<strong>

**Heya Rouge! Cream's ready 2 go and so, we're heading up to the entrance. Make sure you start heading up now.**

* * *

><p>A beep was heard from Tails' phone and he pulled out his phone to find a text from Rouge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[3:47:21 PM] Rouge Bat<strong>

**Hey Tails. We'll head up now. Just gotta drag Shad away from his new GF. Btw, I'm making my paella tonight for dinner.**

* * *

><p>He texted back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[3:47:23 PM] Tails Prower<strong>

**Ok. I'm gonna go get Sonic and Amy while yur doin dat.**

* * *

><p>"Come on! If we don't get to them, Sonic might end up doing something perverted to her in public!" I exclaimed.<p>

Tails nodded.

"You're right." he said as we began to run around the park, looking for them.

A few minutes later, we found the two of them by the Ferris Wheel.

"Sonic! Amy!" Tails called out.

I punched him lightly just as Sonic pulled away from Amy and saw the two of us walking over towards them.

"Come on! It's about we get home! Once we do, Rouge's making paella." he spoke up.

Tails then noticed the air around them.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Amy laughed.

"No, you didn't. Come on." she grabbed Sonic's hand. "Let's go, Sonic!" she declared.

He nodded my head as he got up and followed us over to the entrance.

I elbowed Tails in the side.

"Hey...! What was that for?!" he complained.

"You interrupted their moment! He was going to kiss her!" I hissed angrily.

"Oh shit...!" he almost exclaimed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's POV<strong>

At this point, I was done throwing up my lunch and Blaze just waited for me to do so.

You see, I've always had a weak stomach and when I go on fast rides, I end up throwing up in the end. However, it comes unexpectedly. Sometimes, I don't throw up after fast rides and sometimes I do. There's just no way to control it.

"You done?" Blaze asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Need to wash your mouth?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"There's a restroom over there." she pointed at the one next to the go-kart course. "Go there and wash your mouth. After, I'll give you some of my watermelon flavored gum." she explained.

"Thanks." I thanked her as I rushed to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and I washed my mouth.

It tasted weird, but I wanted that taste out of my mouth now.

I washed my mouth out at least twelve times before stepping out to come face-to-face with Blaze, who was chewing some of her watermelon flavored gum.

"Here." she shoved a stick in my direction. "Take the stick." she said.

I took the stick out of her hand, took it out of the wrapper, and stuck the stick in my mouth as we began to walk around.

"Silver?" she spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"I know you want to stay here longer, but Tails texted me and said that we should start heading back." she told me.

"Oh." I put my hands in my jeans pocket. "I dont' mind at all. We can get going now." I told her.

"Now, all we need to do is look for the entrance." she said as we began to walk around the amusement park.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves at the entrance with everyone else waiting for us.

"Man! What took you guys so long?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Blaze jabbed her thumb in my direction.

"He puked when we got off Zoom and so, he had to go wash his mouth out." Blaze explained.

"Eugh..." Knuckles trailed off.

"Hmph. Whatever." Shadow said as he put his hands in his jeans pocket and looked away.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, shall we get going or are we gonna spend the night here?" I asked.

"Guys, come on!" Tails declared as we walked ou of the amusement park.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I sat in between Silver and Rouge as we drove home.

As Rouge was texting away and Silver was arguing with Blaze about something extremely absurd, I replayed what happened today.

Sonic won me a bright blue bunny along with a huge red Jolly Rancher plush, we went on the Ferris Wheel and the go-karts. Then, we got some ice cream. And then...and then, he tried to kiss me.

I honestly could still smell the cotton candy that was lingering around him.

_"What was that about?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And here you have it!<strong>

**Silver-Man, that was long!**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Amy-So, what's next?**

**Me-A game of Twister and karaoke once more!**

**Rouge-Really?**

**Me-*nods* Yes.**

**Tails-And then?**

**Me-The rest is a secret~*winks***

**Tails-Dang it!**

**Me-However! There shall be a twist next chapter! Look forward to that, you guys.**

**Cream-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie!**

**Knuckles-GRAW! I've had enough of those stupid- - -**

**Rouge-Knuckles, watch where you're stepping.**

**Knuckles-I know where the hell I'm walking, you stupid- - -GAK! *falls off cliff***

**Tails-What happened?**

**Rouge-He fell off a cliff. :/**

**Tails-HUNH?! WHY?!**

**Rouge-He deserved it. ;)**


	10. A Twist

**Me-Yolo and welcome back to Love Me Not!**

**Knuckles-What's up?**

**Me-Nothing much.**

**Rouge-What's going to happen?**

**Me-Tons of stuff! Let's just see how it all turns out.**

**Rouge-Okay, then!**

**Amy-Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic the Hedgehog! All rights go to Sega.**

**Me-And read on!**

**Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_You know, I feel like this vacation was actually fun. And nothing's fun when Sonic's around. I guess he changed for the better...But! I'm not keeping my guard down! Even though Sonic is changing, I will not let his kind demeanor fool me. :/ I mean, I guess I like Sonic, but then again...Also, something's off with Tails. He's been muttering stuff and all he's been doing is writing in his journal. I wonder what's up...? Oh well. I don't want to pry too much into his personal business. Or do I...? Anywho, I'm gonna head downstairs. We're playing Twister and doing karaoke with songs from Blaze's iPod. I hope things don't turn out as perverted as before._

_~Amy Rose [^_^]_

"What you up to?" a voice asked.

I jolted as I shut my diary quickly and scrambled to hide it under my pillow.

I had on a hot pink tank top with white pajama pants that had lilac purple sparkles on it. My quills were tied back in a high ponytail.

I turned around to see Sonic coming out of the bathroom.

Sonic had on a red shirt along with black boxers.

"Um...nothing." I stated suddenly.

"It sounds like you're lying. Why is that?" he questioned.

"I'm not!" I complained.

He chuckled.

"Just checking." he said just as Tails burst into the room.

"Guys, come on! We're gonna play Twister in a couple of minutes!" he declared.

Tails had on a shirt that had the American flag on it along with navy blue pajama pants.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tails, do you even know how to knock on the damn door?" I asked.

Tails simply shrugged.

"I was going to, but I decided against it." he stated simply.

I groaned at how stupid he is.

"Thanks for being a great friend." I told him sarcastically.

Tails shot me a pearly white smile.

"No problem!" he replied with a hint of sarcasticness in his voice.

I rolled my eyes once again as me and Sonic headed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

I sighed as I closed the door and I headed down the hallway.

"Cream?" I knocked on the door. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"One sec!" she hollered from the other side of the room.

"Alright." I said.

I stood by the door and I let out another sigh.

_"I'm kind of glad she didn't look at my journal. Ever since we got home, she's been pestering me about it..." _I thought to myself.

"The door's unlocked if you want to come in." she said, her voice sounding very soft.

"Um...Cream? Are you okay in there?" I asked as I opened the door.

My eyes widened as I saw Cream looking down at my journal.

Cream had on a neon orange and white striped wife beater with black pajama shorts.

She turned to look at me, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Tails...?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV (before she reads the journal)<strong>

I let the warm water fall down on me, letting it envelop me in warmness. The only thin I could think about was Tails' journal and why he wouldn't let me look at it.

_"Why won't he let me read his journal? It's not like as if it's that bad..." _I thought to myself as I turned off the shower.

I got out of the shower and dried myself.

I moisturized myself, put on some cherry blossom perfume, and I put on my pajamas, which was a neon orange and white wife beater along with black pajama shorts.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed Tails' journal on his bed.

"Hmmm...I guess it wouldn't hurt to take one peek..." I trailed off as I walked over to his bed and I picked up the journal.

Before I could flip through it, someone knocked on the door.

"Cream? Are you ready?"

I froze, knowing pretty well that it was Tails. Hoping to stall him for a second, I began to speak.

"One sec!" I hollered.

"Alright." I heard him say on the other side.

I let out a sigh as I opened it and flipped through the pages until I reached where the bookmark was.

I began to read the journal entry he put in.

**_I'm sort of glad that Cream isn't reading this journal entry. IF she ever read this, then I'm toast. I've know how much she liked me ever since seventh grade and I'm ready to ruin this friendship about now. You see, I did something that I shouldn't have. Silver will surely bash me if he ever saw this entry. Well...I actually kissed Blaze while we were spying on Amy and Sonic that one night. Yup. I said it. I kissed Blaze. And I'm wondering whether or not I should even regret it._**

**_-Tails ._**

My eyes widened in shock.

_"He did what?! But...I don't understand..." _I trailed off in my thoughts as the urge to cry began to slowly take over me.

"The door's unlocked if you want to come in..." I trailed off softly as I continued to read the journal entry over and over again.

"Um...Cream? Are you okay in there?" he asked as he opened the door.

He stood there for a second, realizing that I had his journal in my hands.

I looked up from the journal and I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears.

"Tails...?" I choked out.

"Cream...did you read it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes...I wouldn't be crying if I didn't..." I trailed off as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Cream...Cream, I- - -" I cut him off.

"I'm going to take a breather outside." I told him as I went to the closet, put on my white flats and my oversized purple jacket, and I breezed past him.

I walked down the stairs and noticed Amy and the others setting up the Twister game board.

Amy saw me heading for the door and she called out to me.

"Cream! Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get some fresh air." I said before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion as I watched Cream walk out of the house.

"Is something wrong with Cream...?" I questioned.

Sonic simply shrugged.

"I've got no idea." he said.

Tails came down the stairs.

"Hey, is Cream alright?" I asked.

Tails nodded.

"Yeah. She said she wanted to get some fresh air. There's nothing stopping her, so I let her go." he explained.

"Oh. Okay..." I trailed off.

"The board's all set! Let's play." Knuckles said.

Knuckles had on a red and green striped shirt with white boxers.

"First, we'll have Blaze, Silver, Amy, and Sonic on the board." Knuckles said.

I sighed as I went over to the board.

"Alright! Left hand on green." Knuckles said.

We did that and next, Knuckles told us to put our right hand on yellow.

Sooner or later, both Silver and Blaze fell and it was just the two of us.

"Alright. Amy, left hand on yellow and right hand on red. Also, put your feet on yellow." Knuckles said.

"Um...okay?" I answered uncertainly as I placed myself in that position.

"Now..." a small smirk appeared on Knuckles' face. "Sonic, I need you to put your left hand on blue and your right hand on red. Also, put your left foot on blue and your right foot on green." Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay." he said as he got into that position.

I gasped as I realized the position Knuckles put us in.

My face was a bright red as he chuckled.

"Well...this is a compromising position..." he trailed off as his face turned red.

That was when I noticed Sonic and that was when I realized that he was losing his balance.

"Sonic...! You're losing your- - -" I was cut off as Sonic fell on top of me and our lips connected.

Everyone laughed and Rouge was snapping pictures like crazy.

"Both of you lost, so nobody won that game. Now," Knuckles looked over at Blaze. "It's time we get down to the karaoke." he suggested.

Blaze nodded.

"Alright." she said as she took out her iPod and she started up the karaoke machine.

"Who's singing first?" Tails asked.

"I'll go first." Rouge volunteered.

Rouge had on a hot pink tank top with a white one underneath and peach colored pajama pants.

"Alright." Tails handed her the microphone. "You're up." he told her.

She took the microphone out of his hand and she began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>1<em>

_2_

_3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees_

_And I'm caught_

_In between_

_Countin'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves_

_Ooooh_

_Countin'_

* * *

><p>"You know what I just realized?" Tails spoke up.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"This song is about threesomes." he stated bluntly.

"The hell?" Sonic said suddenly.

"Why bring that up?" Silver asked.

Silver had on a black shirt that had a yellow Camaro on it with white pajama pants.

"It's just a simple fun fact." Tails stated simply, which made everyone except for Rouge fall down anime style.

"Tails..." I trailed off.

"It suits her well." Shadow pointed out as Rouge continued to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Babe<em>

_Pick a night_

_To come out_

_And play_

_If it's alright_

_What do you say?_

_Merrier the more_

_Triple fun that way_

_Twister on the floor_

_What do you say?_

_Are_

_You in?_

_Livin' in sin_

_Is the new thing_

_Yeah_

_Are_

_You in_

_I_

_Am_

_Countin'_

_... ..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees_

_And I'm caught_

_In between_

_Countin'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves_

_Ooooh_

_Countin'_

_... ..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees_

_And I'm caught_

_In between_

_Countin'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves_

_Ooooh_

_Countin'_

_... ..._

_Three is a charm_

_Two is not_

_The same_

_I don't see_

_The harm_

_So_

_Are you game?_

_Let's make a team_

_Make em' _

_Say my name_

_Lovin' the extreme_

_Now are you game?_

_Are_

_You in?_

_Livin' in sin_

_Is the new thing_

_Yeah_

_Are_

_You in_

_I_

_Am_

_Countin'_

_... ..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees_

_And I'm caught_

_In between_

_Countin'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves_

_Ooooh_

_Countin'_

_... ..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees_

_And I'm caught_

_In between_

_Countin'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves_

_Ooooh_

_... ..._

* * *

><p>"Damn, she's good at this..." Shadow trailed off.<p>

Shadow had on a forest green shirt with blue pajama pants that had pizza slices on it.

"Of course she is! It's in her genes." Knuckles pointed out.

"Like hell it is. She's just developing your habits." Blaze stated, which made Knuckles jolt.

Blaze had on a red shirt with white pajama shorts.

"N-no it's not!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>What we do<em>

_Is innocent_

_Just for fun_

_And nothing meant_

_If you don't like_

_The __company_

_Let's just do it_

_You and me_

_... ..._

_You and me_

_... ..._

_Or three_

_... ..._

_Or four_

_On the floor_

_... ..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees_

_And I'm caught_

_In between_

_Countin'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves_

_Ooooh_

_Countin'_

_... ..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees_

_And I'm caught_

_In between_

_Countin'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves_

_Ooooh_

_... ..._

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded just as Tails' cell phone began to ring.<p>

"Huh...?" Tails questioned as he picked up his phone from the coffee table in front of us.

"Tails? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's my phone..." he trailed off as he answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Is this Miles Prower?"

Tails' blood ran cold once he heard that voice. It was the police.

"Um...yes?" he answered uncertainly.

"This is Sheriff Crow. Do you know Cream Rabbit?"

"Yes, I do."

"We have heard from a witness that someone has kidnapped her. We have no idea where or how we can pinpoint her."

"She's WHAT?!"

"Yes, she is. We have a contact number just in case something like this happens and it turns out your number was first. So, we called you."

"Oh...I see..."

"When we find anything that might prove interesting, we'll call you. If we find you, we'll bring her to your house."

"Alright."

"Thank you for your time, Mister Prower."

"You're welcome." Tails said just as he hung up on the sheriff.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tails, what's up? You sounded upset when you were talking to that person." I pointed out.

Tails sighed before speaking.

"Cream has gone missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there we have it! Next time: They go to look for Cream!<strong>

**Tails-Do we find her?**

**Me-You'll find out next chapter.**

**Tails-Aw man!**

**Amy-Not that much action with me and Sonic, huh?**

**Me-Sadly, no. Sowwy. :(**

**Amy-It's alright.**

**Sonic-Yeah.**

**Rouge-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! ;)**

**Knuckles-Again with the damn cookies?!**

**Rouge-Got a problem with that, Knuckies?**

**Knuckles-Yeah I do!**

**Rouge-Well, too bad! *shoves cookies in Knuckles' mouth***

**Knuckles-Grrrr...**

**Shadow-*clicks teeth* That's right.**


End file.
